


trashbag baby

by antymorfina



Series: how far we've come [1]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Character Death Fix, Character Study, Child Abuse, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dimension Travel, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, Gen, Gun Violence, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Karaoke, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), More angst, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Prison Escape, Protective friend, Protectiveness, Psychic Abilities, Redemption, Russia, Sort Of, Team as Family, abusive relationship with your father, along with, and even more angst, but hydron has paranoia, fandom is dead so i can do what i want, ok i have like 2 original characters, vexos team
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antymorfina/pseuds/antymorfina
Summary: Hydron przegrał walkę o tron, zabił swoich przyjaciół i skończył jako więzień na machinie zagłady. Jednak świat daje mu drugą szansę nie tylko na pokonanie ojca, ale też na odzyskanie tych, których z własnej winy stracił.





	1. książe umarłych

**Author's Note:**

> bros, oglądam bakugany od nowa i angielski dubbing jest tak drewniany, że ja pierdole  
> to jest moje pierwsze podejście do tematu wchodzenia w umysł postaci i może być pełne potknięć  
> także ten, zostaw komentarz albo coś i daj znać jak mi wyszło

_Nie jesteś godny nazywać się moim synem._

 

Hydron był głupcem, skoro czuł tak wielki żal po usłyszeniu tych słów. Nie powinny go one obchodzić. Nie obchodziłyby króla, nie dbałby o nie prawdziwy władca, którym przecież on miał być. Którym był. Nosił tytuł księcia Vestalii, mimo ucieczki wciąż miał w sobie dumę następcy tronu, królewską krew. Zaledwie kilka tygodni temu Vexosi nazywali go "jego wysokością" i wciąż mógł...

 

_(vexosi byli martwi)_

 

...przezwyciężyć swoje nędzne wahanie i wygrać z królem Zenoheldem...

 

_(którego tak się bał, że nie potrafił nawet pokonać go potężnym bakuganem)_

 

... i zostać władcą, jakiego pragnęliby mieć jego przyjaciele...

 

_(z których dwoje wysłano na misję, z której nie wrócili, a dwoje wykończył własnymi rękoma)_

 

Hydron spuścił wzrok. Kogo oszukiwał? Siedział w celi, jak pospolity więzień, jego najbliżsi byli martwi lub go zdradzili _(albo oba)_ , a ojciec pokonał go i odtrącił, jak wiele razy przedtem. Stracił tron, rodzinę oraz zdrowe zmysły, bo jak inaczej miał wytłumaczyć nawiedzające go wizje umarłych? Bo Lync i Volt byli martwi, sam wtrącił ich do otchłani, a teraz nachodzili go w zemście, siejąc zamęt w głowie i namawiając do niemożliwego. Wygrać z Zenoheldem? Pokonać broń masowej zagłady, jaką był Pyrus Farbros? Jak można było pokonać Bakugana, który nie tylko był zdolny do anulowania zniszczeń mu zadanych, niszczenia kart otwarcia i posiadającego sprzęt pozwalający mu na przekroczenie kilku tysięcy punktów mocy, ale też był zawsze na oku najlepszych naukowców? Który był stale ulepszany, ciągle rósł w siłę i rósł, stając się swoistym boskim narzędziem? Nawet Dryoid nie potrafił go powalić. Jeśli on tego nie mógł, to kto?

 

― Proszę, proszę ― rozległ się znajomy głos, który nie brzmiał jak halucynacje. Hydron rozejrzał się. _Nie, to niemożliwe, że on..._ ― Co się stało, że tu trafiłeś, książę? Tatuś dał ci szlaban?

 

Zazwyczaj Hydron kazałby się zamknąć komukolwiek, kto ośmielił się go obrazić w ten sposób. Ale zazwyczaj nie byli to ci, którzy powinni być już od dawna martwi.

 

― Gus? ― zapytał, podchodząc do krat. ― Ty żyjesz?

 

― Nie wiedziałeś? Czyżby twój ojczulek nie dzielił się z tobą wszystkimi informacjami? ― Gus uśmiechnął się drwiąco. ― Żyję. Zostałem pokonany, ale żyję. Ale co z tobą, Hydron?

 

― Nie twój interes, Grav ― warknął były książę.

 

― Ojciec się zdenerwował? Co zrobiłeś? Zawaliłeś misję? Usiadłeś na jego tronie?

 

― Zamknij się.

 

― Wybacz moją śmiałość, Wasza Wysokość ― zadrwił Gus, ale nie odezwał się więcej.

 

Zamilkł, niczym głosy Volta i Lynca i przez kilka strasznych sekund Hydron pomyślał, że może i Grav był halucynacją. Były książe podszedł do drzwi i zajrzał do przeciwległej celi, aby się upewnić. Gus Grav siedział w takim miejscu pod ścianą, że był widoczny tylko częściowo, ale nawet ten fragment wystarczył. Był wyraźniejszy, niż jego wizje. Bardziej... rzeczywisty i, mimo okropnego wyglądu _(wychudłe policzki, brudne włosy, kiedyś tak_ **_ładne_ ** _)_ uspokajał. W końcu umarły, który nie był objawem choroby psychicznej.

 

Hydron usiadł na pryczy i oparł głowę o ścianę, oddychając głęboko. Był zmęczony. Rany po robocie ojca bolały nawet bardziej, niż w momencie ich zadania, a urażona duma i siniaki powstałe w trakcie walki z Farbrosem pogorszyły sprawę. Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojego wyglądu, ale uczucie doszło do niego dopiero teraz.

 

Wcześniej adrenalina powstrzymywała chociaż część emocji i bólu, teraz, w spokojnej celi, nie miał jej ochrony. Nagle krew zaszumiała mu w uszach. Przez pierwszą chwilę nie zauważył tego, skupiony raczej na ranach i rozpaczy, ale gdy dotarło do niego, że wyraźne przedtem dźwięki stały się dziwnie stłumione, zareagował. Spróbował wstać. Natychmiast uderzyły go mdłości, zawroty głowy oraz gorąco. Pomieszczenie, metal, wcześniej były zimne, teraz Hydron gotował się w swoich ubraniach. Postąpił krok naprzód, panikując i runął na podłogę, mocno uderzając w stal nadgarstkiem. Skrzywił się, możliwe też, że krzyknął, ale nie był pewien. Nic nie słyszał. Świat rozmazał się mu przed oczami, niewyraźny cień z daleka poruszył się (możliwe, że to był Gus, możliwe, że strażnik), a były książe zmrużył oczy.

 

Był słaby. Za słaby, by

 

_(najpierw pozbyłeś się volta a teraz przyszedłeś po mnie?)_

 

pozbyć się zagrożenia, które dla planu stanowiła zapasowa kopia zrobiona przez Lynca, za słaby, by

 

_(nie jesteś godny nazywać się moim synem)_

 

wygrać z ojcem i przejąć tron, oraz za słaby, żeby

 

_(ale ty się mnie boisz i dlatego nigdy nie wygrasz)_

 

chociaż udowodnić mu swoją wartość. Choć nie, udowodnił coś ojcu i tym czymś było, jak żałosny się stał. Kiedyś ludzie baliby się go. Kiedyś miał władzę. Kiedyś... kiedyś było dobrym słowem.

 

― _Koniec z Zenoheldem!_ ― Umarli stali nad nim z twarzami zastygłymi w upiornym transie, a on jakimś cudem słyszał ich słowa, mimo szumu krwi. Wiedział dlaczego. Ich słowa były w jego głowie. ― _Książe Hydron na króla! Koniec z Zenoheldem! Książe Hydron na króla!_

 

Umarli mówili na niego jego dawnym tytułem, bez grama ironii jaką przywykł słyszeć u żywych. Umarli mówili o tym, co było kiedyś, co było, gdy Hydron miał coś do powiedzenia i dzierżył władzę, o jakiej inni mogli tylko pomarzyć. Dla umarłych, dla minionych bliskich wciąż był księciem.

 

Był Księciem Umarłych, a oni jego siłą do działania.

* * *

 

Ocknął się nieokreślony czas później. Był zmęczony, nadgarstek piekielnie bolał, tak samo jak głowa. Hydron spróbował wstać (niejasno orientując się, że leżał na podłodze), ale z marnym skutkiem. Stracił równowagę i upadł po raz kolejny, uderzając zranioną ręką w podłogę. Zdusił krzyk, spojrzał w dół, wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, naprawdę starając się nie zwymiotować.

 

Kiedy tracił świadomość musiał wylądować na metalu na tyle pechowo, że zwichnął nadgarstek albo coś w tym stylu. Dłoń miał spuchniętą i nie mógł nią ruszać bez zagryzania zębów z bólu.

 

― Żyjesz? ― usłyszał Gusa. ― Ten hałas z wcześniej nie brzmiał za dobrze.

 

― Zamknij się, Grav! ― krzyknął Hydron, natychmiast tego żałując. Poruszył ręką (idiotyczne zagranie, nawet jak na niego), podrażnił ranę, a ta zapłonęła żywym ogniem. Szesnastolatek wydał z siebie coś, co brzmiało, jak skomlenie zranionego zwierzęcia i przycisnął zranioną dłoń do piersi. Bolało, to tak cholernie bolało...

 

_(jeszcze się stawiasz? jak widać kara była za lekka)_

 

_― Chciałbyś, aby ból odszedł?_

 

Hydron drgnął.

 

― Mówiłeś coś, Grav? ― zapytał sąsiada-więźnia, ale Gus tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi.

 

― Ciągle każesz mi milczeć, więc milczę ― odparł i tym razem brzmiał na zmęczonego. Hydron skrzywił się lekko, ale zaraz ponownie zesztywniał. Głos z przed kilku chwil, głos usłyszany przez zasłonę bólu, nie należał do Gusa. Był obcy, doroślejszy i jakby dochodzący z gardła, które nie mówiło od bardzo długiego czasu, ponieważ był szorstki i chrapliwy. I, co ważniejsze, rozległ się w jego głowie. To mogła być halucynacja. Ale czy faktycznie mógł wyobrazić sobie coś takiego?

 

_(koniec z zenoheldem)_

 

Chociaż... mógł. Mógł wyobrazić sobie obcy, demoniczny głos z głowy, który pytał o oczywiste rzeczy. Jaka mogłaby brzmieć odpowiedź na to pytanie: "daj mi spokój, chcę sobie pocierpieć"? Nie, jasne że nie, odpowiedź na pytanie takie, jak to mogła być tylko jedna i brzmiała ona:

 

― Tak, do diabła, chcę, żeby ból odszedł ― wymamrotał i zamknął oczy.

 

_― Więc niech tak będzie._

 

Hydron zaczął krzyczeć.

 

* * *

 

― Hydron? Hydron, obudź się! ― Głos nie należał do Obcego, który odzywał się wcześniej. Nie, to było znajome wołanie, pełne irytacji i lekkiego niepokoju. To był Gus Grav, były Vexos, teraz współwięzień. Były książe otworzył oczy, orientując się powoli, gdzie się znajdował. Leżał na podłodze swojej celi, w miejscu, gdzie prawdopodobnie zemdlał z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu.

 

_(chciałbyś, aby ból ustał? więc niech tak będzie)_

 

Spojrzał na nadgarstek, a widząc nienaruszoną, zdrową dłoń niemal krzyknął. Nie zrobił tego tylko dlatego, że poczuł jak bardzo ma obolałe gardło. To było uczucie, jakby wrzeszczeć całą noc przez koszmary i obudzić się z rana niewiele pamiętając. Bolało, a nie wiedział czemu.

 

― Co się stało? ― wychrypiał, krzywiąc się z nieprzyjemnego uczucia. Gus milczał przez chwilę, Hydron był prawie pewien, że przewrócił oczami.

 

― Ty mi powiedz. Budzisz się i po chwili zasypiasz, krzyczysz coś o jakimś głosie i rozmawiasz z tymi, których już nie ma. Co się z tobą stało, Hydron?

 

― Nic. To nie jest twoja sprawa.

 

_― Odtrącanie przyjaciół nie jest dobrym pomysłem w twojej sytuacji._

 

― Zamknij się ― syknął książe.

 

― W porządku ― odparł Gus. Hydron zamrugał i uświadomił sobie, że powiedział to głośno. I, że osobą, która go pouczyła wcale nie był Gus, a Obcy. Rozejrzał się, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć dziwnego osobnika siedzącego na suficie, ale na próżno. Cela była cała dla niego.

 

Nie był pewny, czy pocieszał go ten fakt.

 

Schował twarz w dłoniach i odetchnął głęboko. Musiał się uspokoić, zrozumieć sytuację, opanować panikę. Nikt do niego nie mówił. Nie było żadnego głosu. Nie było w tym więzieniu nikogo, poza nim i Gusem. Nie było, nie będzie, nikogo, kto mieszałby mu...

 

_(ale nadgarstek)_

 

w głowie. Musiał być w pełni zmysłów, był w pełni zmysłów. I musiał się stąd wydostać, aby...

 

_(książe hydron na króla, koniec z zenoheldem!)_

 

Co niby miał zrobić?

 

_(zwyciężysz z zenoheldem, zostaniesz królem!)_

 

Co, poza ucieczką w najdalszy zakątek galaktyki mu pozostało?

 

_(pokonaj króla, zostań królem)_

 

Nie zostało mu nic. Absolutnie nic.

 

― _Och, zaraz tam nic, trochę optymizmu ci się przyda, młody!_ ― Obcy odezwał się ponownie. Hydron tym razem nie zareagował. ― _Słuchaj mnie, bo wiem, co mówię: musisz tylko poczekać na, tak zwaną przez mądrych ludzi, odpowiednią okazję do działania. A, zaufaj mi, taka nadejdzie. Już całkiem wkrótce, jeśli się nie mylę!_

 

To był najdłuższy monolog, jaki zaserwował mu Obcy. Hydron nie odpowiedział. Nie miał już optymizmu, żeby podnieść się na duchu. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka mu została była chyba tylko...

 

― Zemsta ― szepnął. Wtedy, jak na komendę usłyszał znajome słowa od martwych przyjaciół.

 

_― Koniec z Zenoheldem. Pokonasz go, musisz go pokonać! Koniec z Zenoheldem, książe Hydron na króla!_

 

― Tak ― mruknął i dodał głośniej: ― Tak! Pokonam go, pokonam go i zniszczę, zobaczycie! Pożałuje, że mnie nie docenił!

* * *

 

Więzienie nie miało okien, ani zegarów. Normalny cykl dnia i nocy tam nie istniał, ponieważ nikt nie wiedział, która była godzina, czy było już późno, czy raczej wcześnie.   
Hydron liczył upływ czasu na podstawie strażnika, który przynosił więźniom jedzenie dokładnie raz na dobę, zapewne około południa. Dzięki temu wiedział, że tkwił w celi od około trzech, czterech dni. Nie był pewny, czy w chwilach, gdy tracił przytomność nie uciekało mu więcej czasu, niż myślał. 

W ciągu tych właśnie trzech, czterech dni zobaczył umarłych dziesięć razy. Siedmiokrotnie powtarzali oni znajomą już mantrę o tym, by powalić króla Zenohelda, dwukrotnie miał wizje Vexosów z kiedyś i raz... raz widział kogoś, kogo nie myślał, że jeszcze zobaczy. Jasnowłosa dziewczyna, kobieta właściwie, której oczy były fioletowe jak jego własne. Nie rozmawiała z nim, jak inni zmarli, ale patrzyła, jak spał. Przynajmniej tak widział to we śnie. Obcy również odezwał się co najmniej kilkukrotnie, ale Hydron starał się tak rozpaczliwie ignorować głos wwiercający się mu w czaszkę, że po jakimś czasie zwyczajnie umilkł. Umarli zresztą też.

Nawet jego własne problemy nie chciały mieć z nim nic wspólnego. 

Grav też milczał. Hydron się mu nie dziwił. Tkwił na tym samym poziomie więzienia, co były władca, u którego już pewnie podejrzewał chorobę psychiczną. Cały otaczający go świat był cichy i to było gorsze od głosów. Nie wszystkich oczywiście; głosy Vexosów powtarzające jak w transie jego imię były na innym poziomie niepokoju. Jednak Obcy był całkiem znośny w tym wszystkim.  
A może Hydron po prostu bardzo chciał usłyszeć głos kogoś, kto żył (przynajmniej w teorii). Samotność wydawała się nie do zniesienia.

― Grav, żyjesz? ― Pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Hydron stanął na palcach, wyjżał przez kraty i zobaczył Gusa śpiącego na metalowej pryczy, z głową ukrytą w cieniu. Były Vexos wydawał się bardziej wyczerpany, niż kiedykolwiek. Książe, choć na pewno dobrze nie wyglądał, był w o wiele lepszym stanie. Przebywał w więzieniu krócej. Gus siedział w nim od przegranej z jego ojcem, czyli... naprawdę, naprawdę długo. Kilka tygodni. Mimo to wciąż był taki, jakim książe zapamiętał go z kiedyś. Znaczy trochę. Wciąż miał w sobie siłę. 

Hydron z drugiej strony, kiedy odebrali mu Dryoida i gauntlet stał się całkiem bezsilny.

Bezsilny książe umarłych, władca z kiedyś, rozpieszczone dziecko rozpaczliwie potrzebujące uznania osoby, która nigdy nie patrzyła na nie z czymś więcej, niż odrazą i pogardą. Tym właśnie był. 

― Jesteś tam? ― zapytał, patrząc na sufit. Nie był pewien z kim chciał porozmawiać, po prostu... po prostu musiał mieć pewność, że wciąż był tutaj, że nie śnił i, że żył, a to nie był jakiś samotny pokój piekła specjalnie dla niego. Nieważne już, czy odezwałby się Lync, Volt, Gus, czy Obcy. Ktokolwiek by to był, nieważne. Byleby się tylko odezwał. 

― _Nie brzmisz zbyt dobrze_ ― szepnął Obcy, nieśmiałym głosem. ― _Jesteś zmęczony?_

― Tak... nie, nie wiem.

― _To pierwszy raz, gdy faktycznie odpowiadasz, coś chyba musiało się stać_ ― zauważył Obcy. ― _Mogę jakoś pomóc?_

― Nie, o ile nie wiesz, jak nas stąd wyciągnąć.

― _Och, o to się nie martw._ ― Hydron zmarszczył brwi. Gdyby miał postawić jakiś zakład, to założyłby, że Obcy się uśmiecha. ― _Mówiłem już, że wystarczy poczekać na odpowiednią okazję i wszystko się jakoś ułoży._

― Jak możesz być tego pewny?

_― Zawsze jestem pewny tego, co mówię. Martwisz się o swojego przyjaciela?_

― Nie przyjaźnię się z Gusem ― odparł Hydron. Tak przecież było. Nie lubili się nawet w tak parszywej sytuacji. 

― _Ale martwisz się o niego_ ― stwierdził Obcy. ― _Mogę sprawdzić, co z nim jest, jeśli chcesz._

― Jak to niby zrobisz? Nie ma cię tutaj. ― A może był? Siedział w cieniu, obserwując więźniów błyszczącymi oczyma, szczerząc długie kły i czekając na odpowiednią okazję, aby uderzyć...

― _Są inne sposoby, zaufaj mi._ ― Obcy zamilkł na moment, jego obecność (od kiedy Hydron wyczuwał jego obecność?) zniknęła z umysłu księcia. Chłopak spojrzał na śpiącego wojownika, zobaczył, jak ten przekręca się na pryczy i nieruchomieje ponownie. Wtedy ponownie usłyszał znajomy głos Obcego: ― _Nie martw się o niego, da sobie radę. Teraz, opowiedz mi swoją historię._

― To długie do opowiadania.

_― Heh, mam dość czasu. Poza tym stęskniłem się za cudzym głosem._

― Stęskniłeś?

_― Tak, czekam przecież na odpowiednią okazję._

Hydron zadrżał. Słowa Obcego nie były specjalnie złowrogie, ale jakimś sposobem sprawiły, że zrobiło mu się zimno. Czekał na odpowiednią okazję, jak powiedział. Czekał na dogodny moment, by... 

Czekał na dogodny moment, by zrobić co?


	2. melancholia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bezsenność + psychodeliczna muzyka + załamanie nerwowe = ten oto rozdział

Tłum wiwatował, podczas gdy stał na pałacowym balkonie i przyglądał się światu. Widział twarze poddanych tak bliskie, mimo znacznej odległości od ziemi, wszystkie rozradowane, ucieszone, jakby zaklęte ślepą radością. Vestalianie skandowali jakieś zdanie, którego w pierwszej chwili nie potrafił zrozumieć, ogłuszony rykiem setek głosów. Wycofał się nieco, potykając o długi purpurowy płaszcz i zamrugał zaskoczony. Purpura była królewskim kolorem, nie książęcym. Złoty przedmiot wsunął mu się na czoło, chłopak poprawił go, uświadamiając sobie, że to była korona. Złota korona i purpurowy płaszcz, dwa symbole królewskie Vestalii. Wtedy też zaczął nagle rozpoznawać poszczególne słowa tłumu.

 

― Niech żyje król Hydron! ― krzyczeli. ― Chwała władcy Vestalii!

 

Hydron patrzył jak kwiaty spadają z nieba, a tłum jest rozrywany przez coraz większą euforię i nie mógł uwierzyć. Udało mu się. Pokonał swojego ojca. Naprawdę to zrobił.

 

― I co teraz? ― zapytał w niebo z uśmiechem. ― Widzisz, że stałem się ciebie godny?

 

( _ojcobójca_ )

 

Drgnął. Przez tłum przebiegł szmer, jakby wszyscy jednogłośnie wypowiedzieli słowo, jedno jedyne słowo. Nie było już wiwatów. Hydron patrzył z przerażeniem, jak twarze vestalian zmieniły się z pełnych euforii i uwielbienia na nienawistne i wściekłe. Król (książę, zawsze tylko książę) cofnął się kilka kroków, nie mogąc zrzucić z siebie wrogich spojrzeń. Tak jak wcześniej nie mógł nie widzieć rozradowanego ludu, teraz nie mógł opędzić się od tych złośliwych, krwiożerczych.

 

Wszyscy na niego patrzyli, na powłokę królewską i na to, co pod nią, na prawdziwego Hydrona. On nie był królem, nie on był jedynie tchórzem.

 

_(za bardzo się mnie boisz, by ze mną wygrać)_

 

― Nie ― szepnął. ― Nie, to nie jest tak.

 

_(zawsze się mnie bałeś, a ponieważ nie mogłeś mnie pokonać w normalnej walce...)_

 

― Zamknij się, to nie było...

 

_(to mnie zabiłeś)_

 

― Wcale, że nie!

 

Świat stanął w płomieniach. Ogień pochłonął skandujących, pochłonął pałac i niebo, pożerał, niczym potwór, niczym gigantyczna machina, którą...

 

_(bakugan bitwa: pyrus farbros!)_

...zbudować musiały demony. Powietrze przeszyła elektryczność, a gorąco dotarło do niego. Hydron poderwał się i rozejrzał gorączkowo w poszukiwaniu ucieczki, ale wszystkie drogi odcięto.

 

_(chwila z agonizerem da ci potrzebną motywację do działania)_

 

Wszystko zwaliło się na niego jedną, czerwoną falą. Finałowy strzał Farbrosa, płomienie cuchnące spalonymi ciałami, morze krwi i królewskiej purpury. Strój bitewny Pyrusa, błysk wybuchających planet i wspomnienia tych, których mu odebrano. Wszyscy znikali w czerwieni lub czerni, w ogniu lub bezdennej otchłani. Wśród ciszy, dźwięków strzałów lub wyzwisk i oskarżeń.

 

Wszyscy z jego winy.

 

* * *

 

Obudził się na podłodze z gardłem obolałym od krzyku i poderwał się z miejsca niemal natychmiast. Koszula, którą miał na sobie była mokra od potu, a twarz od... jego łez? Nie był już pewny. Wziął głęboki oddech i schował głowę w dłoniach. Śnił od kilku dni i to było jeszcze gorsze od codziennych wizji umarłych. Sny, w odróżnieniu od wizji zmieniały się i za każdym razem były coraz bardziej przerażające i odrealnione.

 

Z każdym snem czuł się tak, jakby tonął.

 

Hydron spojrzał na współwięźnia i zorientował się, że musiał być środek nocy. Gus spał, Obcego również nie wyczuwał. Przez dni rozmów książe zorientował się, że tajemnicza istota również musiała spać, bo czasami ― gdy było już późno ― jego słowa stawały się niewyraźne, jakby walczył, by nie stracić przytomności. Lub nie zasnąć. Te momenty stały się kolejnymi wyznacznikami czasu w miejscu, gdzie zegarów nie było. Te momenty były też najbardziej nieprzyjemnymi, bo po nich chłopak zostawał ze sobą sam. Nie było nikogo, aby odciągnąc go od jego własnych myśli, aby powstrzymał wizje i pełzające w cieniu koszmary. Obecność Obcego, jakkolwiek dosyć dziwna, podtrzymywała na duchu i w momencie, gdy stwór zasypiał, odchodząc z umysłu Hydrona zaczynało panować zimno.

 

Łoskot z celi naprzeciwko przyciągnął jego uwagę. Książe zmarszczył brwi, wstał i podszedł na palcach do krat, starając się dostrzec, co się tam działo. To, co zobaczył nie napawało nadzieją.

 

Gus od kilku dni zachowywał się jak nie on, ale dopiero teraz Hydron domyślił się dlaczego. Nawet w stłumionym świetle więziennych lamp widział, że Grav był chory. Były vexos oddychał ciężko, na twarzy miał wyraźne rumieńce od gorączki, a włosy lepiły się, mokre od potu.

 

― Gus? ― Hydron skrzywił się wewnętrznie, słysząc własny głos, tak odmienny od głosu z kiedyś. Kiedyś dumny, pełen pychy i pewności, teraz zachrypnięty od długich krzyków, słaby i drżący.

 

_(jesteś za słaby, by mnie pokonać)_

 

― Gus, trzymaj się ― dodał, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego. Dbał o Grava? Nie, na pewno... raczej... Nie miał pojęcia. Nie wiedział, dlaczego czuł się winny temu wszystkiemu, nie wiedział dlaczego chciał Gusowi pomóc. Nic już nie wiedział.

 

_(jesteś znacznie głupszy, niż myślałem, że jesteś, skoro myślisz że uda ci się ze mną wygrać, chłopcze)_

 

― _Musisz się uspokoić_ ― zasyczał Obcy. Hydron w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał. Nie był zdenerwowany, nie panikował...

 

Krew zaczęła kapać mu na ubranie i tworzyć szkarłatne plamy na brudnym materiale. Książę zamrugał. Ściskał dłonie tak mocno, że paznokcie przebiły skórę. Przełknął ślinę i spróbował rozluźnić uchwyt.

 

― _Dobrze, tak trzymaj_ ― mówił dalej Obcy. ― Nie martw się, pomoc jest w drodze.

 

― On długo nie wytrzyma.

 

― _Wiem_. ― Po raz pierwszy Obcy brzmiał na zdenerwowanego. Hydron skrzywił się, czując nagły natłok emocji, który nie należał do niego. To było tak, jakby woda z wodospadu lała mu się na głowę, przytłaczając do ziemi. Lawina strachu, dzikiej furii, smak krwi, błyszczące w ciemnościach oczy, szorstka skóra-

 

_(skowyczenie do nieba, bicie serca kogoś śpiącego tuż obok, dzikie wycie walczących, zapach mięsa, ciecz spływająca po brodzie, ogień z nieba, ogień palący wszystko na swojej drodze, płacz dzieci i krzyki dorosłych, nagle cisza i mrok)_

 

Hydron krzyknął, otrząsając się z wizji. Obcy zamilkł, zniknął z jego umysłu i książę został sam. Chociaż... niedokładnie sam. Naprzeciwko wciąż leżał nieprzytomny były Vexos, a nad nim stał jeden z pałacowych strażników. Mężczyzna w masce, lekkiej zbroi i bronią przytroczoną do pasa. Strażnik stał w celi, co już było niezwykłe i wyglądał na... zmartwionego stanem więźnia. To również było niespotykane. Wszyscy, z którymi Hydron do tej pory miał do czynienia byli albo obojętni, albo przeciwnie: brutalnie zaangażowani. Brutalnie było dobrym słowem. Brutalne był ich wyzwiska, brutalne były ich pięści.

 

Strażnik wstał po pewnym czasie, zamknął celę i stanął przed Hydronem. Był od księcia wyższy, na dodatek uzbrojony i zapewne nieosłabiony więzieniem. Nie wykazywał jednak jakichś wrogich zamiarów, w odróżnieniu od innych. Większość z tych, którzy schodzili do tego piekła przynosiła pobicia lub obojętność, ale nie pomoc. Nie tak, że Hydron się tego nie spodziewał.

 

― Twój przyjaciel będzie żył. Nasz znajomy się nim zajmie ― powiedział po chwili strażnik i Hydron zamrugał, słysząc bardzo młody głos. Oraz wspomnienie o przyjacielu. Mężczyzna nie spuszczał z niego wzroku do momentu, w którym były książę poczuł większy niepokój, niż do tej pory. Wtedy też zamaskowany przemówił: ― Daj mi rękę.

 

― Co?

 

― Daj mi rękę, dalej, nie mamy wiele czasu ― syknął mężczyzna. Hydron spojrzał na Gusa, potem wrócił oczami na strażnika i cicho przełknął ślinę. Wyciągnął dłoń, a wtedy wyższy złapał ją mocno i, zanim były książę zdążył się wyrwać, wcisnął mu między palce coś zimnego. ― To w razie czego ― dodał, gdy Hydron spojrzał na przedmiot i zobaczył buteleczkę pełną niebieskiego płynu. Wskazał na Gusa. ― Tak, to dla niego. Gdy się obudzi musi to wypić, jasne? Dobrze, teraz się trzymaj, młody.

 

― E-ej, tak po prostu sobie pójdziesz? ― Strażnik zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spojrzał na Hydrona. Książę miał wrażenie, że się uśmiecha.

 

― Niestety, nie pracuję tutaj, nie mam prawa przebywać na tym poziomie ― objaśnił, a jego głos aż ociekał sarkazmem. Za chwilę dodał: ― W razie czego pytaj swojego kumpla z głowy, on powinien ci wszystko wyjaśnić... a jak zapyta, to powiedz, że Artem go pozdrawia.

 

* * *

 

Hydron nie spał przez resztę nocy. Krążąc niespokojnie po celi próbował poukładać sobie wszystko, co się wydarzyło, ale bezskutecznie. Nic tu nie miało sensu. Strażnik, którego nigdy nie widział mu pomagał, a na dodatek znał Obcego. Dalej, Artem ― bo najwyraźniej właśnie tak nazywał się nocny gość ― był szpiegiem, czy coś w tym guście. Bo nie było mowy, że faktycznie pracował dla króla. Skoro tak, to jak się znalazł w pałacu? Nie został jeszcze wykryty, więc nie mógł tu być zbyt długo, ale jednocześnie wydawał się pełen pewności, którą mieli ci, co znali teren.

 

Zapewne był tu na jakiejś misji, prawdopodobnie z rozkazu wroga. Ewentualnie z rozkazu Obcego. Czy to znaczyło, że i on działał z przeciwnikami? Z Wojownikami, którzy tak napsuli krwi Zenoheldowi? Ze Spectrą, który do nich dołączył? Jeśli tak, dlaczego miałby pomagać jemu? Chociaż... nie pomógł mu. Obcy z nim rozmawiał, fakt, ale jedyna pomoc, jaka przyszła wraz z jego obecnością należała do Gusa. To dla niego Artem przyniósł lek. A jedyną rzeczą, jaką dostał Hydron było... Nadgarstek. Prawie zapomniał o nadgarstku.

 

Poruszył dłonią i dotknął miejsca, gdzie kilka dni temu widniała opuchlizna. Ręka była całkowicie zdrowa, jedynie późniejsze rany trochę dokuczały. Więc Obcy pomógł im obu. Dlaczego? W trakcie ich pierwszej właściwej rozmowy istota wspomniała, że czekała na odpowiednią okazję do działania. Czy to była ta okazja? Choroba Gusa? Nie, na pewno nie. Choroba nie miała nic do rzeczy. Ale jeśli nie choroba, to coś musiało się wydarzyć. Coś, czego Hydron nie wiedział. Możliwe, że...

 

_(alternatywny zestaw bojowy będzie potężniejszy, niż cokolwiek, co stworzyła vestalia!)_

 

To było to. Obcy rozpoczął działanie, co znaczyło, że broń jego ojca była albo gotowa, albo na wykończeniu. Zapewne to drugie. Hydron widział plany, wiedział, jak będzie wyglądało połączenie zestawu z Farbrosem i że będzie to odczuwalne w całym pałacu. Bo cały pałac miał stać się tym zestawem. Jeśli więc faktycznie Wojownicy z nim współpracowali to musieli zacząć działać teraz. Zanim jeszcze wszystko rozpadnie się w pył.

 

Musiał porozmawiać z Obcym. Teraz.

 

― Jesteś? ― zapytał w pustkę. Nie wyczuwał charakterystycznej obecności istoty w umyśle, więc zapewne Obcy albo spał, albo był zupełnie gdzieś indziej. W każdym razie go nie słyszał. To był zły znak. Bardzo zły. Hydron musiał przekazać wiadomość do Wojowników, a skoro jedyny łącznik był nieobecny to...

 

_(stój spokojnie, hydron! wiem, że się cieszysz, ale wolałabym, żebyś chociaż poczekał, aż skończę)_

 

Był sam.

 

_(kiedyś zapłacisz za całe zło, jakie zrobiłeś temu światu)_

 

_(zapłacisz za to, hydron!)_

 

― Dlaczego? ― wyszeptał. ― Dlaczego musiałem to zrobić?

* * *

 

 

Usiadł pod ścianą wpatrując się przed siebie bezradnie. Był bezużyteczny. Nie potrafił robić niczego, poza niszczeniem tych, którzy jakimś cudem wciąż przy nim byli. Najpierw wydarzyła się ta rzecz, która ostatecznie zniszczyła miłość ojca do niego, potem byli Vexosi, a teraz alternatywny zestaw bojowy. Wszystkim wymiarom groziła zagłada i on się do niej przyczynił. Jak mógł być aż tak głupi? Aż tak ślepy. Jak mógł być wciąż tym rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem z pałacu, który trzymał statuy Bakuganów jako dekorację. Jego przyjaciele mieli rację, że odeszli, teraz sam nie wytrzymałby ze swoim dawnym sobą. 

 

― Przepraszam ― szepnął, ale miał wrażenie, że jedno "przepraszam" nie mogło wystarczyć za całe zło, które wyrządził. Nawet gdyby przepraszał przez resztę życia nie zostałoby mu wybaczone. 

 

_ ― Cóż, w gruncie rzeczy przeprosinami błędów nie naprawisz. Działaniem tak.  _

 

Hydron poderwał się tak gwałtownie, że niemal stracił równowagę. Obcy jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie brzmiał wyraźniej. Zupełnie, jakby stał z nim w tej samej... 

 

Coś stało przed nim. Coś ciemnego, jakaś istota, jakby cień, który nie potrafił utrzymać formy. Stwór patrzył na niego groteskowo wielkimi, zielonymi oczami, błyskał zębami niewyraźnymi w całości formy i zdecydowanie górował nad księciem. Artem, chłopak z wcześniej, również był od Hydrona wyższy, ale to coś musiało mieć co najmniej dwa metry wzrostu. Co najmniej. Za bestią kołysał się długi ogon, a dłonie kończyły potężne szpony. To było także bose. Nie rzucało swojego cienia jednak, jakby nie istniało w pokoju, jakby było... kolejną wizją.

 

_ (KSIĄŻĘ HYDRON NA KRÓLA) _

 

Cienisty stwór przekrzywił głowę i wykrzywił pysk, jakby się uśmiechał. Pewnie to właśnie robił. 

 

_ ― Zaskoczony? Nie dziwię się właściwie, sam byłbym zaskoczony. _

 

― K- Czym jesteś?

 

― _ To już niegrzeczne.  _ ― Istota poruszyła się, a widmowa dłoń powędrowała na miejsce, gdzie powinno być serce, w dramatycznym geście. ― _ Rozmawialiśmy tyle godzin, a ty mnie nie poznajesz?  _

 

― Zaraz... ty jesteś...

 

― _ Nazywasz mnie "Obcym", lecz nie jest to moje imię. Najbliższym do mojego imienia jest słowo "Aiden". _ ― Nagle istota ―  _ Aiden  _ ― skrzywił się. ― _ Dobra, będę mówił w normalny sposób. Pompatyczny styl proroka jak z ziemskiej fantastyki nijak mi nie pasuje. _

 

― Ale... jakim cudem tu wszedłeś? ― Zabawne, że spotkał istotę, która ciekawiła go od początku rozmowy i jedyne pytanie, jakie mógł jej zadać było właśnie takie.

 

_ ― Och, nie wszedłem tutaj. Jestem wizją. Znaczy... dobra, jestem czymś w stylu snu. Ciągle siedzę w swojej celi, ale ty wydawałeś się w potrzebie, to przyszedłem i... no, oto jestem. Ja. Aiden. Jezu, jestem najbardziej rozczarowującym tajemniczym bohaterem, jaki istniał.  _

 

Cień Aidena zafalował, gdy ten obrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał szeroko otwartymi oczami w drzwi celi. Zielone kule zwęziły się. W korytarzu stał jeden ze strażników, nie Artem, inny wzrost i postawa i przyglądał się więźniom. Czy raczej Hydronowi. Przez krótką chwilę były książę pomyślał, że mężczyzna zobaczył stwora w celi, ale najwyraźniej nie. Aiden musiał być niewidoczny dla innych, tak jak wizje Lynca i Volta, które ostatnio nachodziły go częściej. Żołnierz przestąpił z nogi na nogę, a kiedy popatrzył Hydronowi w oczy, nastolatek niemal zadrżał. Ten nie nosił maski, a wyraz twarzy miał pełen wściekłości. Skrzywił się z odrazą i wypowiedział kilka słów, które mogłyby dać księciu trochę nadziei, gdyby nie ich ton. Brzmiały one bowiem:

 

― Król chce cię widzieć.


	3. słodka katastrofa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> na tym oto tumblr, czyli moim, możecie zobaczyć żałosne próby rysowania do tego fanfiction https://www.tumblr.com/blog/salty-dad

Przejście przez pałac z lochów do sali tronowej był prawdziwym marszem wstydu. Hydron, który nigdy nie pokazywał się w innym stanie, niż nieskazitelnym teraz, w brudnym więziennym stroju, siniakach, cieniach pod oczami z niewyspania czuł na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich mijanych. Gdy zobaczył siebie w lustrze niemalże się nie rozpoznał. 

 

Wyglądał jak obca osoba, a mimo to wciąż był sobą. Wciąż był Hydronem, który nigdy nie zasłużył na nic poza piekłem. 

 

Aiden nie opuścił go na czas marszu, przeciwnie. Szedł kilka kroków za nim, to skradał się po ścianie, czy suficie, niematerialną formą szorując po płaskich powierzchniach, zaglądał do mijanych pokoi, przenikając przez budulec i patrzył na strażników, górując nad nimi. Wyglądał jak ziemskie zwierzę, jak kot którego ktoś pomieszał z wilkiem i demonem cieni. Kilkukrotnie Hydron stracił go z oczu, tylko po to, by dostrzegać go w odległych kątach, jakby zbierał informacje o pałacu. Może faktycznie to robił? Nie miał pojęcia.

 

Strażnicy, którzy prowadzili Hydrona zatrzymali się przed wejściem do sali tronowej i wtedy Aiden pojawił się bezpośrednio przed nim, wyszeptał coś w stylu "będę tuż obok", a potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Jednak jego obecność nie zniknęła z umysłu księcia, dlatego poczuł się minimalnie spokojniejszy. Nie na długo. W momencie otwarcia drzwi i w sekundzie, w której zobaczył swojego ojca siedzącego na tronie, skrzywionego ze złości poczuł się jak w wtedy, gdy rzucono go na tortury Agonizera.

 

_ (da ci to niezbędną motywację) _

 

Strażnik wziął go za ramię i zaczął prowadzić w kierunku tronu. Hydron zamrugał. Palce mężczyzny drżały podobnie, jak jego własne, gdy walczył z ojcem. Za maską oczy przebiegały z jednego kąta w drugi, a nieliczne kosmyki włosów wystające spod hełmu były mokre od potu. W pewnym momencie jego spojrzenie padło na miejsce, gdzie cień był nieco wyraźniejszy od innych i po tym się uspokoił. 

 

Byli już przed tronem. Strażnik uklęknął, ciągnąc Hydrona za sobą i obaj spuścili wzrok. 

 

― Więc, jak ci się podoba nowa rezydencja, Hydron? ― rzucił król. Książę zacisnął zęby. Krew napłynęła mu do twarzy i poczuł jak upokorzenie zaczyna go zjadać. Więc to dlatego go wezwano? Żeby Zenoheld mógł go gnębić? Czy może ponownie użyć swojej maszyny? Zanim jednak zdążył dowiedzieć się oryginalnego celu, król nagle powstał z tronu. Jego wygląd sprawił, że Hydron zadrżał.

 

Gdyby nie znał go lepiej pomyślałby, że król Zenoheld się bał. 

 

― Ty... ― wysyczał patrząc prosto na księcia. ― Czy ty wiesz, co zrobiłeś?! 

 

Hydron nie odpowiedział. Nie mógł. Gniew i (naprawdę? czy to było naprawdę?) strach mieszały się na twarzy tego, kogo kiedyś uważał za ojca, a oczy miotały gromy po całej sali, jakby czegoś szukały. Jednocześnie cień zafalował po stronie strażnika i Aiden w swojej pełnej, niematerialnej formie pojawił się obok. Wyglądał nieco inaczej, niż wcześniej: jakby urósł, zjeżył się, a materia z jakiej był stworzony niemal pulsowała, jak gdyby był wściekły. 

 

Strażnik obok nagle się odezwał:

 

― Nie powinieneś był więzić mnie w pierwszej kolejności, Zenoheld! ― Głos strażnika brzmiał teraz, jakby jednocześnie przez jedne usta mówiło wiele osób. Co dziwniejsze, Hydron znał je wszystkie. Osobą obok, mężczyzną, który go tu przyprowadził był Artem. Artem, którego ciała używał teraz Aiden, aby przemówić. 

 

Król spiorunował wzrokiem Artema. Otworzył usta, aby zawołać resztę strażników i rozkazać im atakować, ale wtedy skamieniał. 

 

― Nie tak szybko ― powiedział Artem-Aiden, puszczając Hydrona i idąć w kierunku tronu. Otaczający go żołnierze przez sekundę wyglądali, jakby mieli zamiar rzucić się na niego, ale wtedy również i oni znieruchomieli w śmiertelnym przerażeniu. 

 

Nagle Hydron zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co miał przed sobą. Prawda, którą jakimś cudem zignorował, możliwość, której nie wziął pod uwagę stała się tak oczywista, że zabolała. Wiedział już kim, lub raczej czym był Aiden. Wiedział też, co zobaczył, zaledwie kilka godzin temu. Wiedział, co znaczyły wizje ognia z nieba i jakim cudem istota, która uleczyłą mu nadgarstek dostała się do jego celi w formie niematerialnego cienia. 

 

Aiden nie był człowiekiem, vestalianinem, czy Bakuganem, nie. On był cysgodionem. 

 

― Przecież... one wymarły...

 

― Nie wszystkie ― odparł Aiden-Artem, nie odwracając spojrzenia od Zenohelda. Hydron drgnął. Nie wiedział nawet, że powiedział to głośno. A może i nie powiedział? Aiden potrafił wniknąć mu w umysł, nic dziwnego, że słyszał jego myśli. Cysgodion mówił dalej: ― Jestem ostatnim z gatunku, a to jest jego wina! 

 

Stał zaledwie kilka kroków przed królem, kiedy ściągnął hełm i po raz pierwszy ujawnił twarz. Twarz Artema, a jednak skrzywioną, zniszczoną drapieżnym grymasem, pokazującym ostre zęby. Aiden-Artem odwrócił się do sali, szybkim ruchem niebieskich oczu sprawdził strażników i wrócił spojrzeniem do Zenohelda. Zakończona szponami łapa wysunęła się z rękawicy i zacisnęła na królewskim gardle, wpijając się w skórę. 

 

― Zesłałeś na mój dom ognisty deszcz ― wysyczał cysgodion. ― Zniszczyłeś moją planetę! Teraz powinieneś zapłacić w stosowny sposób. Swoim życiem ― zakończył wściekłym szeptem. 

 

Istota uniosła wolną rękę, wysuwając długie szpony i wymierzyła w oczy króla. Wtedy jednak coś się wydarzyło. Aiden-Artem znieruchomiał na sekundę, po czym padł bez przytomności na podłogę. Zakrwawione palce drgnęły kilkukrotnie, jakby cysgodion próbował wstać, ale zaraz zesztywniały. Hydron patrzył, jak Zenoheld powstaje z tronu, kopie leżącego i prycha.

 

― Nic nie nauczyły się przez lata ― mruknął król. ― Przecież, aby pokonać jednego z was trzeba uderzyć właściwe ciało, nie nosiciela. 

 

Strażnicy, wcześniej skamieniali, zaczęli odzyskiwać władzę nad ciałami. Część z nich drżała, część nie mogła ustać na nogach. Jeszcze inni dosłownie padali na ziemię prawie bez życia. Hydron przełknął ślinę. To przecież mógł być on. Cysgodion miał go na wyciągnięcie ręki. Rozmawiali ze sobą, książę widział jego formę i wspomnienia. Był osłabiony psychicznie, co oznaczało idealny łup. 

 

Posiłek dla potwora, oto czym się stał. 

 

― Co do ciebie, Hydron... ― Zenoheld spojrzał w końcu na niego. ― Nie dość, że pozwoliłeś, by Ruch Oporu zebrał nasze dane, to jeszcze czyhasz teraz na moje życie? Jesteś w zmowie z cysgodionem? Aż tak nisko upadłeś? 

 

― Wasza Wysokość! ― Zenoheld odwrócił się w kierunku tronu, gdzie Artem powoli zbierał się z ziemi. Ciemne włosy opadły mu na twarz, na niebieskie oczy wsunął okulary i podpierał się oparcia, aby ustać. Hydron nigdy nie widział kogokolwiek tak wyczerpanego. ― Z całym szacunkiem, ale to moja wina, że cysgodion miał okazję do ataku. Moja zmiana zakładała karmienie go i pozwoliłem, by mnie opanował. On nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. 

 

― Więc ty jesteś winny zamachu tego czegoś na moje życie?

 

― Z grubsza... owszem? ― Artem skrzywił się natychmiast po wypowiedzeniu tych słów i wymamrotał coś jeszcze, ale Hydron nie mógł tego usłyszeć. Był jednocześnie zdumiony i głupotą i... i tym, że ktoś się za nim wstawił. 

 

― Zabrać go ― powiedział tylko król. Artem westchnął zrezygnowany. 

 

― Cóż. Próbowałem ― stwierdził i uderzył najbliższego mu strażnika w twarz. Zanim zdążyła rozpętać się walka chłopak zeskoczył gładko na poziom podłogi, szybko ocenił szansę i zrobił jedną rzecz, którą podpowiedziała mu logika. Dopadł do Hydrona, złapał go mocno za ramię i pociągnął na nogi. Wtedy przystawił księciu do głowy coś zimnego. ― Okej, mam go na muszce! Nie ruszać się! ― krzyknął. 

 

Hydron poczuł, jakby tonął. To było zbyt wiele. Najpierw pokarm dla potwora, teraz zakładnik dla wspólnika bestii. 

 

― Naprawdę mam wierzyć, że użyjesz swojej śmiesznej zabawki? ― zawołał pogardliwie król. ― A nawet jeśli jest prawdziwa, to co zmienia fakt, że masz zakładnika? 

 

― Czy to nie jest, no nie wiem, twój syn? ― zapytał Artem, poprawiając uścisk na ramieniu księcia. ― Tam skąd pochodzę o dzieci się jako tako dba! 

 

― Linia krwi nic nie zmienia! Poza tym, raz już powiedziałem. Ja i on nigdy nie mieliśmy być ojcem i synem!

 

― Jezu... ― Artem opuścił rękę z bronią, ale nie puścił Hydrona. Książę wiedział, że mógł się wyrwać. Właściwie mógł to zrobić z łatwością, bo uchwyt człowieka był niemal niezauważalny. Jakby Artem trzymał go tylko dla pokazu. Ale właściwie po co miał się wyrywać? Po co walczyć o życie, skoro jedyna osoba, która się liczyła przyznawała bardzo otwarcie, że o niego nie dba? Po co było wciąż żyć?

 

― Wytrzymaj przez moment ― szepnął nagle Artem. Hydron niemal spojrzał na niego zdumiony.  _ Co jest? _ Człowiek tylko uśmiechnął się niemal niezauważalnie i krzyknął do Zenohelda: ― Wiedziałem, że z ciebie żaden król i żaden dobry gość, ale że jesteś też gównianym ojcem, to już nie! Ale faktycznie jesteś okropny! Jezu, naprawdę nie żałuję, że się zgodziłem na ten atak! 

 

Artem gładkim ruchem rzucił bronią (pistoletem, teraz Hydron widział, że to była jedna z ludzkich zabawek) w kierunku króla, po czym błyskawicznie wsunął księciu w dłoń kawałek papieru. Wtedy odepchnął Hydrona, złapał pistolet, nim ten upadł na podłogę i strzelił. Wystrzał był głośny, ale krzyk który rozległ się chwilę później głośniejszy. Zenoheld złapał się gwałtownym ruchem za nogę, z której spływała krew. Człowiek był już w połowie drogi do drzwi. Gdy przez nie wypadł, Hydron stracił go z oczu. 

 

Książę spojrzał na kawałek papieru. Była to notka, pośpiesznie spisana, nie całkiem wyraźna i dosyć pomięta. Pismo człowieka, który zranił mu ojca. 

 

Schował ją do kieszeni.

 

* * *

 

Dopiero w celi obejrzał ją ponownie. Notka była dość zwięzła, właściwie złożona z dwóch zdań i napisana maczkiem, który ciężko było rozszyfrować. Sytuacji nie poprawiły plamy atramentu, które zakrywały część liter. Hydron jakoś dał radę wszystko odczytać, choć chyba dzięki jakiejś nadnaturalnej sile. 

 

_ Daj Gusowi tą fiolkę, on będzie wiedział, co zrobić. I nie bój się Aidena, to nie jest takie, na jakie się wydaje.  _

 

_ Ar. _

 

Dotknął wciąż tkwiącej w kieszeni butelki. Szkło było wciąż chłodne, mimo przebywania blisko ciała, a płyn błyszczał w stłumionym świetle. Grav wciąż spał, ale wyglądał o wiele lepiej, niż w nocy. Przynajmniej nie przypominał osoby na skraju śmierci. W odróżnieniu od Hydrona. 

 

Książę był wyczerpany, ale poza tym czuł jedynie pustkę. Nie wiedział dlaczego. Osoba, która uparcie twierdziła, że stara się mu pomóc zrobiła zamach na jego ojca. Potem wspólnik tej osoby wziął go na zakładnika, a Zenoheld publicznie przyznał, że nie uważał Hydrona za, cóż, za syna. Każdego by to co najmniej zszokowało, ale Hydron nie czuł już nic. Zobojętniały na wszystko i wszystkich siedział pod ścianą celi, tępo wpatrując się w papierek, który chyba miał go podnieść na duchu. Nie robił tego, ponieważ w tamtym okropnym momencie, gdy stał z lufą przystawioną do głowy zdał sobie sprawę z jednego faktu, którego do tej pory nie dopuszczał do siebie. 

 

Ojciec o niego nie dbał, a Aiden i jego kumpel tylko wykorzystali. Nie był dla nich czymś więcej, niż prostą zabawką, narzędziem zemsty, która nawet nie wypaliła. Oni wszyscy byli, niczym parada głupców. Banda kretynów myśląca, że mogą zrobić cokolwiek, by powstrzymać nieuchronne. 

 

Ogień miał ich pochłonąć. Pożreć i strawić ich ciała tak, jak wszystkim, którzy przyszli przed 

nimi.

 

― Wyglądasz gorzej, niż ja, Hydron. ― Były książę drgnął i obrócił się w kierunku drugiej celi. Gus obudził się. Naprawdę się obudził. Hydron ścisnął delikatnie buteleczkę. 

 

― Długi dzień, długa noc. Nieważne. Um, ktoś chciał, żebym ci coś przekazał ― dodał Hydron, pokazując butelkę. Grav uśmiechnął się.

 

― Jak widać mamy wspólnych znajomych ― zauważył.

 

― Huh?

 

― Człowiek imieniem Artem powiedział, że to będzie jedyna forma upewnienia się, że cały plan się uda. Ja pomogę tobie, a ty mnie. 

 

― W jaki sposób ty możesz pomóc mi? ― zapytał Hydron. Gus uśmiechnął się nawet szerzej i sięgnął za siebie. Wyciągnął dwie rzeczy, których były książę nigdy nie spodziewał się widzieć ponownie. 

 

― Widzę, że jesteś zaskoczony, Hydron! Uwierz mi, też byłem, kiedy ten dziwak przyszedł ― powiedział Gus, trzymając gauntlet oraz Dryoida. ― Ale dał mi to i dodał, żebyśmy się stąd zabierali. Nie sprecyzował dlaczego konkretnie teraz. To jak? 

 

Hydron przełknął ślinę i wyciągnął rękę, trzymającą buteleczkę między kratami. Lasery były niebezpiecznie blisko jego skóry, rękaw bluzy zaczął czernieć, ale Gusowi udało się dosięgnąć. Były książę szybkim ruchem oderwał nadpalony fragment stroju i syknął z bólu. Ze sprzętem poszło gorzej. O wiele. Aby niczego nie uszkodzić obaj musieli liczyć się z ranami, ale czym były skaleczenia za wolność? Niewielką ceną. Hydron uświadomił to sobie bardzo szybko, gdy ponownie poczuł ciężar gauntletu na ramieniu oraz znajomy kształt Dryoida w dłoni. 

 

Głupie, ale czuł się o wiele lepiej, wiedząc, że jego Bakugan był razem z nim. Nawet jeśli ten Bakugan był machiną. 

 

― Gotowy, dzieciaku? ― Gus również założył swój gauntlet i szybko wypił zawartość butelki. Primo Vulcan w formie kulistej stał mu na ramieniu. Hydron uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy od dawna. Był gotowy. Bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek. 

 

― Gauntlet...  ― zaczął.

 

**_― Wystrzał mocy!_ **

 

* * *

 

Ściany więzienia zawaliły się, gdy dwa potężne Bakugany stanęły naprzeciw siebie. Hydron siedział na ramieniu Dryoida, oddychając ciężko. Udało się im. Naprawdę się im udało. Były książę prawie nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Był wolny. Naprawdę był teraz wolny. 

 

Dźwięk alarmu przeszył powietrze, sprawiając, że obaj Hydron i Gus drgnęli. Sygnał był jasny, trzeba było się stąd zabierać. Ale jedno pozostawało niepewne, właściwie dokąd mieli iść? Pałac znajdował się w odległym wymiarze, do którego mało kto miał dostęp i był broniony całym arsenałem. Hydron zastanawiał się gorączkowo. 

 

― Musimy iść! ― krzyknął nagle Gus. 

 

― Nie tak szybko! ― Obaj wojownicy Subterry odwrócili się w kierunku, z którego dobiegł głos. Artem miał teraz na sobie coś w stylu grubej kamizelki, a na nosie błyszczały duże okulary. Jednak najbardziej w oczy rzucał się biało-złoty gauntet na ramieniu oraz Bakugan w dłoni. ― Jesteście nam coś winni, co nie?

 

― Czego chcesz? ― syknął Hydron.

 

― Proste. Pomożesz mi uwolnić stąd Aidena? ― Artem rozłożył ręce w bezradnym geście. Hydron uniósł brwi. Aiden mu pomógł, to prawda, ale i wykorzystał. Dlaczego więc powinien był mu pomóc? Artem chyba wiedział, co chodziło księciu po głowie, bo po nie otrzymaniu odpowiedzi podjął temat: ― Słuchaj, młody, wiem jak wyszło z tą akcją w sali i powiem, że tak nie miało być. Przepraszam za to. Naprawdę. Ale teraz Aiden jest w większym niebezpieczeństwie, niż myślisz i to jakby moja wina, więc proszę, _ pomóż mi. _

 

Hydron nie odpowiedział od razu. To mogła być pułapka. Mógł wpakować się w kolejne kłopoty i umrzeć. Mógł ponownie stracić wolność, a to tylko dlatego, że ktoś chciał od niego pomocy. Nie był nic winny temu człowiekowi, temu... tyle, że trochę jednak był. Gdyby nie Aiden, jego ręka byłaby jeszcze zwichnięta. Gdyby nie Artem, jego ojciec prawdopodobnie zrobiłby mu coś złego, zamiast zamknięcia w celi po raz kolejny. A gdyby nie oni obydwaj, to Grav mógłby być już martwy. 

 

Miał zaciągnięty dług i to duży. 

 

― Prowadź ― powiedział w końcu i spojrzał na Grava. Gus wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

 

― Idźcie potem do sali teleportacji. ― Spojrzał na swój gauntlet. ― Ustawię koordynaty na Ziemię. Musicie tam być, zanim zablokują sygnał, jasne?

 

― Jasna sprawa, Grav, to wcale nie tak, że się nam nie śpieszy ― warknął Artem. ― Dobra, trzeba się brać do roboty i ratować tego kretyna, jazda! 

 

Hydron poczuł, że będzie tego żałował. 

 

* * *

 

Biegli w kierunku niższego poziomu lochów, wszystkich tych, którzy atakowali płosząc potężnym mechanicznym Bakuganem. Artem nie zniżył się do użycia swojego, choć kłócił się z białą kulą przez całą drogę. 

 

― Gdybyśmy trzymali się planu, to nie doszłoby do tego! ― warczał Bakugan.

 

― O, gdybyśmy trzymali się planu, to pewnie tak, ale to nie moja wina, Nova! ― Brunet rozejrzał się i zaklął po rosyjsku. ― Nie wiem, w którą stronę iść, do jasnej cholery! 

 

Artem poprawił okulary, zaklął po raz kolejny i spojrzał na gauntlet. Hydron zatrzymał Dryoida. Człowiek nie przypominał już tego, kto wywołał chaos w sali tronowej. Tamten Artem, wspomagany przez cysgodiona, był pewny siebie, bez mrugnięcia okiem zaatakował samego Zenohelda i walczył, niczym lew. Teraz były książę uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę Artem był nikim innym, jak dzieciakiem z Ziemi, jednym z wielu, którzy otrzymali Bakugany. Nie był wyjątkowy. Nie był nikim więcej, niż zagubionym, sfrustrowanym i pełnym emocji nastolatkiem, zupełnie jak... zupełnie jak sam Hydron. 

 

― Zabiją go, jeśli się nie pośpieszę ― wyszeptał nagle Artem i zamknął oczy. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, ścisnął i rozluźnił palce kilka razy. Dopiero wtedy spojrzał na księcia. ― Możemy zejść na podłogę?

 

― Przecież... ― Książę rozejrzał się. Teraz w okolicy nie było żadnych strażników, ale taki stan nie mógł trwać długo. 

 

― Zaufaj mi. Wiem, co robię. Zawsze wiem, co robię. 

 

― Nie brzmisz na tak przekonanego w tej kwestii.

 

― Okej, słuchaj, ja wcale nie... słyszałeś to? ― Artem wyprostował się. Hydron otworzył usta, aby zapytać go, o co chodziło, ale wtedy człowiek zasłonił mu je dłonią. Bakugan ―  _ Nova _ ? ― prychnął cicho. Brunet spojrzał w kierunku, z którego, jak sądził, dobiegł dźwięk. ― Musimy tam iść. Teraz. 

 

Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję, gładko zeskoczył z ramienia Dryoida. W chwili, gdy jego stopy dotknęły podłogi pobiegł. Hydron czekał przez moment, potem ruszył za nim. 

 

Pierwszą rzeczą, która dotarła do jego uszu, gdy dogonił Artema był krzyk. Zaraz potem dźwięk, jakby coś uderzyło o metalową ścianę i zwierzęce niemal skowyczenie. Następny był zapach. Hydron poczuł nie tylko krew, ale też zapach moczu, potu, strachu w ogóle. Wreszcie widok, jaki napotkał i wyrył sobie w pamięci na jeszcze długi czas. Drzwi od jedynej celi piętra, wygięte i odchylone, ciała martwych lub umierających strażników z pogruchotanymi kośćmi oraz rzeka krwi. Jej plamy były wszędzie; zapewne wciąż ciepła ciecz, aż za bardzo znajoma. 

 

Wtedy rozległ się skowyt. Głos tego, co wydało z siebie ten dźwięk był tak porażający w swojej dzikości, że dosłownie paraliżował. Hydron nie mógł drgnąć. Wydawało się, że nawet stojący za nim Dryoid, przykucnięty, aby zmieścić się w przejściu, został nim dotknięty. Jedynie Artem szedł dalej, coraz bardziej spanikowany. Gdy dopadł do połowicznie wyłamanych drzwi do celi, wyraźnie rozluźnił mięśnie.

 

― Nic ci nie jest ― powiedział z tak wielką ulgą, że Hydrona zabolało gdzieś w środku. Gdyby tylko ktoś do niego mówił w ten sposób... Książę podszedł bliżej, mimo palącej się w głowie lampki ostrzegawczej. Musiał dowiedzieć się, jak wyglądała w realu istota, która się nim bawiła. 

 

Aiden był inny, niż w wizji. Tamta pozbawiona stałej formy kreatura była całkowicie czarna. Istota siedząca skuta pod ścianą, mająca jedynie nogi wolne miała szare futro, które było ciemniejsze, ale tylko w niektórych miejscach. Zielone oczy jednak pozostały identyczne. Cysgodion był skrajnie niemal wychudzony, miał naprawdę wiele zębów, które nie mieściły się w ustach i wystawały poza nie, a także białawą grzywę, opadającą na kark. Długa szyja i wysuwający się spomiędzy szczęk jęzor nadawały mu dzikiego, nienaturalnego wyglądu, a ogon uderzał rytmicznie o ziemię ze zdenerwowania. Stwór miał po cztery palce u rąk i stóp, a każdy z nich zakończony był długim pazurem. Wyglądał jak drapieżnik z krwi i kości. 

 

― Bywało ze mną lepiej ― wykrztusił, przekręcając głowę i ukazując wiele siniaków, do tej pory zasłoniętych. ― Plan nie poszedł tak, jak powinien i trochę mnie poturbowali.

 

― Trochę? ― z niedowierzaniem zapytał Artem. 

 

― Kilka połamanych kości to nic takiego. Oni ― kiwnął podbródkiem w stronę strażników ― skończyli gorzej. Rozkuj mnie już. Jeden z nich powinien mieć klucz, czy coś.

 

― Jak to się w ogóle stało? ― spytał człowiek, przeszukując ciało. Aiden wzruszył ramionami na tyle, na ile mógł.

 

― Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczyłem po porwocie do ciałą, byli oni walący mnie tymi elektrycznymi patykami. Potem nie pamiętam. 

 

― Nie mów mi, że obudziłeś się i oni już tak wyglądali.

 

― Nie powiem, Artem, ale w takim wypadku będę długo milczał. ― Człowiek znalazł klucz i podszedł do cysgodiona. Kilka chwil później kajdany opadły, a bestia wyprostowała się. Hydron zrobił krok w tył, gdy to się stało. Aiden nawet w cienistej formie był wysoki, ale teraz zdecydowanie górował nad wszystkimi. Był wyższy od Zenohelda? Możliwe, że tak. 

 

― Więc to ty jesteś Aiden ― powiedział w końcu i zaklął wewnętrznie. Cysgodion spojrzał na księcia zaskoczony, a potem uśmiechnął się i to był najbardziej dziwny, aczkolwiek przyjemny uśmiech, jaki Hydron kiedykolwiek widział. Jakby Aiden był naprawdę szczęśliwy, że go widział.

― Owszem. Naprawdę przepraszam za numer w sali tronowej, straciłem kontrolę nad sprawami. I bardzo mi miło zobaczyć cię w realu, młody! ― dodał, łapiąc dłoń Hydrona. Książę patrzył, jak porośnięta krótkim, szarawym futrem łapa obejmuje jego rękę i zakrywa ją niemal całkowicie. Aiden nie potrafił podawać rąk. Miał na to zbyt sztywne palce. 

 

Hydron nie mógł nie myśleć o tym, co mogły zrobić, gdyby owinęły się wokół jego szyi i wbiły pazury głęboko w ciało.


	4. nic osobistego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prawdopodobnie najtrudniejszy i najgorszy z nich wszystkich, bros

Pomysł, jakoby cała grupa spotkała się w pokoju pełnym teleporterów był bardzo dobry. Aiden mógł wręcz pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że świetny. A użycie Dryoida, aby dostać się tam szybciej? Równie genialne, naprawdę. Wykonanie poszło fatalnie, lecz mógł na to przymknąć oko w ostatecznym rozrachunku. Przynajmniej tak sobie powtarzał. 

 

Katastrofa rozpętała się wkrótce po tym, gdy opuścili lochy niesieni przez potężnego, mechanicznego Bakugana. Aiden siedział za jego głową, opierał się o niego i patrzył w niebo. Bogowie, było przepiękne. Setki tysięcy gwiazd i galaktyk błyszczących, rozmazujących się i wielobarwnych, widok najpiękniejszy z możliwych, zwłaszcza, gdy spędziło się wiele tygodni w celi bez światła. Cysgodion mógłby się uśmiechnąć, gdyby nie ich aktualne położenie, czyli ucieczka. Mógłby też się rozluźnić, ale nie potrafił z powodu problemu. 

 

Problemem tym był Hydron. Hydron, istota rozpuszczona, zepsuta, skarlała i przerażona. Dziecko w wielkim świecie, które nie miało nikogo, aby je ochronić. Książę głupców, pies na posyłki ojca-potwora, jednocześnie tego ojca kochający i nienawidzący. Inni znali tylko część Hydrona, prawdopodobnie sam Hydron znał tylko swoją część, ale mając wgląd w jego umysł Aiden wykreował własny obraz do którego sam miał mieszane uczucia. 

 

Pierwotny plan nie zakładał, że Aiden, gdy tylko dotknie umysłu Hydrona, poczuje do niego coś więcej, niż obojętność i zapragnie się z nim zapoznać. Nie zakładał, że Aiden poczuje się w obowiązku go chronić. 

 

Nie wiedział, co zrobić, więc nie robił nic. 

 

Nagły dźwięk przykuł jego uwagę i sprawił, że podniósł się ze swojej pozycji. Hałas dobiegał z daleka, z wysokiej wieży, gdzie ― jeśli dobrze pamiętał ― mieściło się pole bitwy. Gniew rozpalił się w jego głowie. Nie musiał widzieć szczytu, by wiedzieć, kto tam stał i patrzył, i oceniał, i śmiał się, jak wtedy, jak dnia, gdy ogień spadł z nieba...

 

_ (krzyk umierających istnień, tysiące głosów płaczących z bólu i przerażenia) _

 

...a jego dom umarł. Aiden dotykał umysłu Zenohelda, widział wszystko po raz kolejny, ale tym razem z odczuciami króla. Jego to bawiło. Szesnaście lat temu Zenoheld śmiał się nie tylko dlatego, że urodził się mu syn, ale też z powodu zwycięstwa nad wyimaginowanym przeciwnikiem. Z powodu zniszczenia planety pełnej pokojowych istot. Śmiał się wtedy, a Aiden został sam. 

 

― Uciekajcie stąd ― wysyczał do swoich towarzyszy i spojrzał na Artema. Jego brat wydawał się rozumieć, co zamierzał zrobić. Aiden nie zamierzał dać mu czasu na reakcję, bo w następnej sekundzie był w drodze do króla Zenohelda. 

* * *

 

 

Spotkali się na szczycie wieży, jak starzy rywale w kiepskim serialu, tyle że to nie był serial, a oni nie byli rywalami. Aiden użyłby określenia, że raczej wzajemnymi mordercami. Miał wrażenie, że to on powinien był zabić Zenohelda, a samemu w tej walce ponieść śmierć. Szczerze był w stanie to zaakceptować, byle tylko posłać go do piachu. Byle tylko zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Artemowi, mamie i... i, chyba, Hydronowi. Plan i tak poszedł w łeb, Aiden nie musiał ukrywać przed samym sobą, co chciał księciu zrobić. 

 

Przecież nie raz śnił o zmiażdżeniu jego czaszki swoją stopą. Bo zemsta na Zenoheldzie miała objąć wpierw tych, na których mu zależało. Zniszczyć jego serce, potem je wyrwać i pożreć. Jednak król Vestalii najwyraźniej tego organu już nie miał, a nawet jeśli, to od dawna było zamienione w głaz. 

 

― W końcu widzę cię w realu, Zenoheld! ― krzyknął, stojąc naprzeciw króla. Ten nie wyglądał na poruszonego obecnością Aidena, a przynajmniej nie tak bardzo jak w sali tronowej. Wtedy Zenoheld się go bał. Bo go nie docenił. Teraz, z drugiej strony, miał ze sobą swojego przeklętego potwora Farbrosa i zapewne zamierzał go użyć. 

 

― Nie mogę powiedzieć tego o tobie, potworze! ― odkrzyknął Zenoheld, zakładając na ramię gauntlet. ― Zaraz przekonasz się, co to znaczy tak znieważyć króla! 

 

― Już nie króla, pamiętasz? ― Aiden nie miał Bakugana. Nie miał żadnej broni, a mimo to szedł w kierunku Zenohelda bez żadnego zawahania. Pewnie przyjdzie mu umrzeć. Trudno, ale zabierze go ze sobą. ― Jak widać twoi dawni poddani w końcu zrozumieli, z kim mają do czynienia. Lepiej późno, niż wcale, jak sądzę. 

 

― Durniu, nie masz prawa się tak do mnie odzywać! 

 

― Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? ― Aiden rozłożył szeroko ręce, stojąc w połowie długości pola bitwy. ― Zabiłeś mi planetę, mam w dupie, czy cię obrażę. A teraz wyciągaj swoją kupę złomu, którą nazywasz Bakuganem i ze mną walcz! 

 

― Zamierzasz walczyć z Farbrosem gołymi rękami? Proszę bardzo! ― Zenoheld wcisnął kilka przycisków na gauntlecie, a potem rzucił jakiś przedmiot. Aiden nie widział go dokładnie, ale zapewne była to... ― Karta otwarcia start! Bakugan bitwa, naprzód Pyrus Farbros! 

 

Aiden musiał wbić szpony w podłoże, aby nie cofnąć się na widok Farbrosa z tak bliska. Gigantyczna bestia stała tuż przed nim, rycząc, jakby próbowała go przerazić. Cysgodion przymknął na sekundę oczy, mając nadzieję, że jego towarzysze byli bezpieczni i, zanim Zenoheld aktywował którąś z kart supermocy, rzucił się naprzód. 

 

Farbros był wielki, ale to była też wada. Jego rozmiar nie pozwalał mu się przemieszczać dość szybko i to właśnie wykorzystał cysgodion. 

 

― Supermoc aktywacja: Spartanin Ognia! ― Aiden uskoczył przed nadchodzącą falą płomieni, czując jak futro się na nim pali. Strój więzienny, który miał na sobie trochę ograniczył działanie mocy, ale nie na tyle, by nie poczuł bólu. Zagryzł jednak zęby, wbijając je mocno w dziąsła i pobiegł dalej. 

Mechaniczny Bakugan uniósł nogę, aby go zmiażdżyć. Aiden uniknął i tego, skacząc do tyłu, a potem dokładnie na Farbrosa. Sam potwór niewiele go obchodził. Kolejna przeszkoda do pokonania, góra do przeskoczenia. Celem był Zenoheld. Aiden zamierzał zmiażdżyć tego diabła, a potem z radością rzucić się w objęcia ciemności. Bo tylko tyle zapewne zdążyłby zrobić, zanim Farbros zmiażdżyłby mu ciało. 

 

Aiden wiedział, co zamierzał, wiedział jakie konsekwencje to poniesie i był gotów na wszystkie.

 

Zaskoczył z ramienia Bakugana, celując szponami w króla. W pewnym momencie z jego gardła wyrwał się krzyk pełen wściekłości i tak długo powstrzymywanej rozpaczy, że niemal o niej zapomniał. Łzy wyciekły mu z oczu, ale nie łkał nad losem Zenohelda, tylko swoich bliskich. Tych, którzy umarli szesnaście lat temu i tych, których musiał zostawić. Będzie tęsknił za uśmiechem mamy, który zobaczył, gdy po raz pierwszy faktycznie nazwał ją mamą (długo się przed tym wzbraniał, ale jak zaczął, to nie potrafił przestać), będzie tęsknił za Artemem i jego śmiechem, kiedy robił coś zabawnego (bo Artem zawsze śmiał się tak głośno i przezabawnie). Może nawet za Hydronem, którego Zenoheld również skrzywdził i którego Aiden też zamierzał skrzywdzić (ale już nie, już nie mógłby podnieść ręki na to dziecko, bo przecież Hydron był tylko kolejnym dzieckiem). 

 

Pięść Farbrosa uderzyła go, niczym młot i nagle Aiden nie myślał o niczym innym, niż to, że poczuł, jak gruchoczą się jego kości. Siła ciosu posłała go na ziemię i wbiła w podłoże, a gdy spróbował się podnieść, spanikowany i połamany, czyjaś dłoń przygniotła go ponownie. Aiden zamrugał i spojrzał na oprawcę, tylko po to, by spróbować wygryźć mu twarz. Zenoheld jednak zacisnął palce na jego szyi.

 

― Chyba źle się do tego zabrałeś, bestio ― powiedział Zenoheld, najwyraźniej również kipiąc z gniewu. ― Czy wasza rasa nie mści się najpierw od członków rodziny? Więc dlaczego Hydron jeszcze żyje, hm?

 

― Zamknij się ― syknął Aiden. ― To wcale nie...

 

― Niech zgadnę, ulitowałeś się nad tym żałosnym dzieciakiem? Czy może uznałeś, że jego śmierć mną nie poruszy? Cóż, cokolwiek myślałeś, to już nieważne, wiesz? Bo to twój koniec. Farbros! ― Nad królem zamigotał kształt jego Bakugana. Aiden zaklął. Nie miał siły, by uciec, ani by uderzyć. 

 

Miał tu umrzeć. To było jego przeznaczenie, nowy plan, który dla siebie ułożył, ale nie tak miało to wyglądać. Śmierć z ręki Zenohelda byłaby... 

 

― Supermoc aktywacja: Zbroja Gromów! ― Zenoheld i Aiden unieśli głowy, jak na zawołanie, kiedy złocisty kształt uderzył w nadchodzącego Farbrosa i wytrącił go z równowagi. Król puścił cysgodiona, gdy zobaczył, że bestia lądowała. Elektryczność otaczająca całe ciało Bakugana uleciała w powietrze, ujawniając aż nadto znajomy wygląd oraz bardzo, ale to bardzo mile widzianego wojownika. 

 

Nova i Artem przybyli mu na ratunek. Rosjanin stanął na głowie potężnego smoka, nie czując chyba jego mocy. Był to widok tak bardzo wyjęty z jakiejś tandetnej opowieści, tak nierealny, że Aiden poczuł, jak łzy znowu ześlizgują się mu z oczu. Nie tylko z przeraźliwego bólu, ale i te radośniejsze. 

 

Byli tutaj. Oni naprawdę tu byli.

 

― Możesz się poruszać, Aiden? ― krzyknął brunet. 

 

― Nie bardzo! 

 

― Pieprzony debil! Nova! ― Artem zeskoczył gładko z głowy Bakugana i wylądował obok brata. ― Podwójna Supermoc aktywacja: Zbroja Gromów plus Szczęki Nivy! Zniszcz ten złom, przyjacielu!

 

― Z przyjemnością! ― zaskrzeczał Nova, wzbijając się wysoko w powietrze. Złociste pioruny okryły jego ciało, a z paszczy wystrzelił biało-żółty promień, trafiając prosto w Farbrosa. 

 

― Zaciśnij zęby, bo będziemy stąd wiać ― ostrzegł go Artem i zanim zdążył zareagować szarpnął go na nogi. Aiden zrobił tak, jak mu powiedziano, ale nie mógł powstrzymać krzyku na długo. 

 

― Kretynie, mam połamane żebra! 

 

― Kogo obchodzą twoje żebra, tu chodzi o twoje życie! Nova! Supermoc aktywacja: Gwiezdny Blask! Zabierz nas stąd! ― Smok zabłysnął światłem tak jasnym, że mogło niemal oślepić, a kilka sekund potem Aiden zorientował się, że już nie leżał wgnieciony w pole bitwy. Leżał na wznak na głowie Novy, podczas gdy Bakugan szybował w dół wieży, uciekając przed Farbrosem. Cysgodion zasyczał, kiedy spróbował się poruszyć. Roztrzaskane kości unieruchomiły go na ten moment. 

 

― Gdzie jest... ― zaczął i nie mógł skończyć, nim krew trysnęła mu z ust. Ciepła ciecz wypłynęła spomiędzy zębów i zaczęła ściekać na skórę Novy, tworząc na niej czerwone plamy. Aiden przeklął swoją głupotę. _ Świetnie, oby tak dalej, atakuj gigantyczne potwory gołymi rękami i połam się nawet bardziej, jesteś do tego zdolny!  _ ― pomyślał, kładąc głowę na Novie.

 

― Rozdzieliliśmy się, kiedy nas zostawiłeś ― odparł Artem, nie patrząc na brata. Aiden był pewny, że człowiek czuł jego obecność w umyśle i wiedział, co takiego się z nim działo, ale wolał nie interweniować. Dobrze. Aiden niekoniecznie mógł panować nad odruchami, jeśli był poważnie ranny. ― Powinien być już u celu i w ogóle, ale pewny być nie mogę. 

 

― Wiesz, że...

 

― Wiem i przestań gadać głośno, zranisz się ― syknął brunet. Aiden uśmiechnął się lekko. 

 

_ ― Za bardzo się o mnie martwisz.  _

 

― Spierdalaj... ― Artem urwał i spojrzał w górę, gdy cień padł na Novę. Jego twarz skrzywiła się w absolutnym przerażeniu, a w ust wyrwało się rosyjskie przekleństwo, kiedy z przestrzeni nad nimi dobiegł bardzo znajomy, donośny głos.

 

― Supermoc aktywacja: Dwurożny Pulsar! 

 

― Synteza supermocy aktywacja: Płochliwa ważka! 

Ataki zderzyły się w powietrzu, odbiły z głośną eksplozją, a kilka chwil po nich Dryoid pędził obok Novy, niosąc na ramieniu byłego księcia Hydrona. Artem uśmiechnął się szeroko do młodszego dzieciaka i uniósł kciuk do góry. Zenoheld nie zamierzał ustąpić, nie, darowanie życia bandzie dzieciaków, która tylko szukała wyjścia ze swojej durnej sytuacji byłaby mu nie na rękę. Farbros szarżował na nich dalej, ale zarówno Nova, jak i Dryoid zdołali tego jakoś unikać. Aiden wiedział, że walka byłaby dla nich końcem. 

 

Chciałby móc się ruszyć, by jakoś pomóc. Chciałby umieć zrobić cokolwiek, by pomóc swoim bliskim i... Nagle pomysł, szalony, niebezpieczny i zapewne niezwykle śmiertelny w skutkach pojawił się mu w głowie. Był to plan, którego nie spodziewałby się nikt, nawet najlepszy strateg, ponieważ jaki idiota ryzykowałby użycie...

 

― Artem! Kula Pułapka! ― krzyknął jednocześnie na głos i w głowie, a Hydron i Artem zadrżeli, gdy wdarł się im do mózgów. Brunet otrząsnął się o kilka sekund wcześniej.

 

― Czyś ty oszalał? To pewna śmierć! 

 

― Zgadzam się! ― odkrzyknął ze swojego miejsca Hydron. ― Nie wiesz, jak one działają!

 

― Wiem! Wysyłają cię w inny wymiar, co nie?! Więc czemu tego nie wykorzystać!

 

― Szansa, że trafimy w miejsce, które nie jest, nie wiem, pieprzoną czarną dziurą, są minimalne ― zauważył człowiek. ― Nie podjąłbyś się takiego ryzyka!

 

― Ta, ale ja... cóż, mam plan. ― Artem skrzywił się ze złości. ― Co? Artemka, przecież dobrze wiesz, że możesz mi ufać! Nie naraziłbym nikogo z was, gdybym nie był pewny, że się uda!

 

― Ja taki pewny nie jestem! ― syknął Hydron, unikając ataku Farbrosa. 

 

― Ej, możecie wybrać, Kula albo on! ― Aiden, jako swojego ostatniego argumentu użył nadlatującego Farbrosa w formie Napastnika. Tym razem nie wyczuł w Artemie sprzeciwu. Jego brat mu ufał. Ufał bezgranicznie, bo odkąd pamiętali dzielili wszystko, od ubrań po myśli. Z drugiej strony Hydron... Hydron się go bał. Częścią siebie, ale wciąż. 

 

― Nawet nie mamy Kuli Pułapki! ― krzyknął histerycznie były książę. Artem skrzywił się po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich chwil i sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki. Cysgodion uniósł brew na widok tego, co jego młodszy brat tam miał. Kula Pułapka. Oczywiście. Ten gość nawet nie wiedział o planie, który Aiden zamierzał wymyślić, a i tak zabrał tą jedną rzecz potrzebną do wykonania go. Chociaż zapewne zamierzał tego użyć w inny sposób. 

 

Pewnie w nie za dobry dla ogółu społeczeństwa, ponieważ to był Artem. Artem, który już nie raz udowodnił, że za innymi ludźmi niespecjalnie przepadał i mogli sobie umrzeć, on miał to gdzieś. 

 

― Czy chcemy wiedzieć, skąd to masz? ― zapytał Aiden, sięgając do jednego z kolców na grzbiecie Novy. Nie przypuszczał, że przejście przez portal do innego wymiaru będzie specjalnie przyjemne. 

 

― Jestem pewny, że nie ― odparł Artem i wtedy kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie. Rosjanin nacisnął przycisk aktywujący Kulę Pułapkę, rzucił ją o ziemię, a z nieba uderzył czerwony promień trafiając w Dryoida. Atak musiał pozbawić go większości mocy, bo Bakugan zamienił się ponownie w swoją kulistą formę a Hydron zaczął spadać. Artem krzyknął do Novy, potężny smok wysunął długą łapę, a wtedy ciemność się nad nimi zamknęła. 

 

* * *

 

 

Aiden ocknął się nieokreślony czas później i natychmiast spróbował się ruszyć. Nie wyszło mu to na dobre. Połamane żebra zabrzmiały niesamowitym bólem i cysgodion zdusił w ustach skowyt. Więc chodzenie nie było już dla niego opcją. Ostrożnie ułożył się na skórze Novy, starając się nie urazić więcej swoich ran i rozejrzał się. Pierwszym, co zobaczył była niesamowita, nieprzenikniona ciemność. Na moment pomyślał, że umarł, ale zaraz sprostował: gdyby umarł nie czułby bólu, co nie? Czyli żył. Ale nie wiedział, czy nie lepiej byłoby jednak umrzeć. 

 

Artem leżał na głowie Novy, nieprzytomny i ze swojego miejsca Aiden był w stanie wyczuć zapach krwi. Dzieciak musiał się zranić naprawdę wiele razy podczas tej misji. Znaczy... on go zranił. Aiden sięgnął do umysłu brata i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nie wyczuł żadnych zakłóceń. Artem tylko spał. 

 

_ (to nie tak, że do tego nie doprowadziłeś, prawda?) _

 

Drgnął słysząc znajomy, uporczywy głos sumienia w głowie. To była jego wina, nie przeczył. Ryzyko zawsze towarzyszyło zamianie ciał, ale i tak tego spróbował, by zająć się Zenoheldem. Potem spartolił robotę i zostawił Artema z armią na głowie. A jeszcze wcześniej? Jeszcze wcześniej wymyślił plan, który wrzucił jego brata w sam środek fortecy wroga i wykorzystał go jak narzędzie do realizacji celu. Potem zmusił go do ocalenia mu życia, nawet nie raz, a teraz wtrącił do jakiegoś obcego, mrocznego wymiaru. 

 

Aiden był najgorszym sortem istot, jaki można było spotkać we wszechświecie. Fatalnym 

bratem. 

 

_ (jesteś jeszcze gorszym przyjacielem, pamiętasz?) _

 

Pamiętał. Najlepszy dowód na to leżał obok niego. 

 

Hydron był nieprzytomny, ale nie w sposób, który by uspokajał. Artem podczas tego stanu miał spokojny umysł, u byłego księcia w myślach panowały koszmary. Aiden widział umarłych przyjaciół, zdradzonych towarzyszy, wściekłego potwora, który kiedyś miał czelność nazywać się ojcem i skrywany przed wszystkimi ból, strach i gniew. Cysgodion wiedział, co zamierzał zrobić z byłym księciem. Nawet podczas ich rozmów w więzieniu wciąż odtwarzał w swojej głowie wizję, która pozwalała mu choć trochę napawać się zemstą. Wizję, jak sięga ku Hydronowi, ku jego niechronionej szyi i zaciska na niej długie palce, wsuwając szpony w ciało tak głęboko, by trafiły w kość. Jak wyrywa kawał ciała i patrzy, jak książę vestalian wykrwawia się w agonii. Jak wycina mu serce, rozrywa je własnymi zębami.

 

A potem scena w sali tronowej. Aiden nigdy nie czuł do nikogo większej nienawiści, niż do Zenohelda w tym właśnie momencie, gdy oczami Hydrona patrzył na wspomnienia. Wspomnienia przerażenia, bólu i elektryczności przenikającej żyły. Wizje byłego księcia i wizje ognia z nieba zaczynały się ze sobą mieszać. Aiden nie wiedział już, do kogo należała która. Czy to on czuł się, jakby palono mu elektrycznością całe ciało? Czy Hydron widział jak z nieba spada ogień i zabija mu bliskich? Czy obaj czuli śmierć tysięcy istnień? 

 

Aiden przełknął ślinę i wyciągnął rękę do nieprzytomnego byłego księcia. Długie palce zakończone ostrymi pazurami zmierzały początkowo do odsłoniętego gardła, ale zatrzymały się w połowie drogi. Cysgodion przyglądał się przez moment dłoni i w końcu dotknął nią włosów Hydrona, umieszczając ją na szczycie jego głowy w geście, który ― przynajmniej w teorii ― powinien był być pocieszający. Zrobiłby temu dziecku tyle złego. Zrobiłby to komuś, kto jemu nie zrobił nic. 

 

― Przepraszam ― wyszeptał, ale wiedział, że nic nie mogło zmienić tego, co było tak blisko dokonania się. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nie będę na razie zdradzać do czego tak naprawdę zdolna jest rasa cysgodionów, bo nie przepadam za aż tak dużą ekspozycją (hipokryta ze mnie)


	5. w twojej głowie, oni płaczą

 

> _Another head hangs lowly_
> 
> _Child is slowly taken_
> 
> _And the violence caused such silence_
> 
> _Who are we mistaken_
> 
>  
> 
> **The Cranberries** _\- Zombie_
> 
>   
>    
> 

Najpierw zobaczył jasny błysk, a potem płomień spadł z nieba. Hydron patrzył z przerażeniem, jak czerwony niczym krew laser wbija się w ziemię, kaleczy ją i drąży głębiej, aż do serca planety. Jak promień niosący śmierć zaczyna przesuwać się w jego kierunku, paląc i zabijając wszystko na swojej drodze. Czyjaś ręka chwyciła go za ramię i zaczęła ciągnąć, ale on nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od tego piekła. Krwawy słup szedł coraz dalej i dalej, cienie pędzące w panice paliły się błyskawicznie, gdy wchodziły w jego zasięg i umierały przy kakofonii przerażonych krzyków.

 

Czuł jak umierali. Czuł ich ostatnie momenty, zupełnie jakby umierał za każdym razem, gdy gasło czyjeś życie.

 

Wepchnięto go w jakieś miejsce, miękkie i znajome, a wtedy przez sekundę zobaczył znajomą twarz. Twarz, która sprawiła, że zacząłby płakać, gdyby nie upał. Niebo zrobiło się czerwone, więcej laserów opadło i było tak gorąco, że łzy parowały na policzkach. Nagle szklana kopuła zamknęła się nad nim, odcinając ogień i poczuł, jak zaczyna się unosić. Wyjrzał przez szybę, spojrzał daleko w dół. Stała tam. Stała tam w swojej pełnej postawie, piękna i tak podobna do niego, że ciężko było znaleźć różnicę. Wtedy jej ciało uniosło się nagle, w potężnym płonącym podmuchu, a ona i setki, czy tysiące innych głosów jednocześnie krzyknęło i zgasło.

 

Hydron patrzył na to wszystko, skamieniały.

 

Ogień nie mógł go dosięgnąć.

 

* * *

 

 

Drgnął i obudził się, powstrzymując krzyk.

 

Przyłożył dłonie do ust, przycisnął nogi do klatki piersiowej i zdołał się opanować, przynajmniej na tyle, by zrozumieć, że nie palił się. Ani nie czuł umierających. Właściwie znajdował się gdzieś, gdzie było przeraźliwie zimno i twardo. Hydron podniósł się z pozycji leżącej, z niepokojem rozglądając się. Umarł? Otoczenie było niesamowicie ciemne, czarne niemal, nie słyszał żadnych głosów.

 

― Umarłem... ― wyszeptał z przerażeniem. ― Nie żyję...

 

― To nie do końca prawda, mały ― odpowiedział mu czyjś donośny głos. Hydron podskoczył, niemal tracąc równowagę i spadając w mrok. Wtedy dopiero zorientował się na czym siedział. To coś było twarde i chłodne, fakt, ale było też biało-złote i duże. Bakugan. Siedział na Bakuganie. I to właśnie ten Bakugan właśnie się do niego odezwał.

 

― Kim jesteś? ― zapytał i niemal uderzył się w głowę. Przecież go znał. To był Bakugan...

 

― Na imię mi Nova. Jestem przyjacielem Artema i jego strażnikiem. Miło mi poznać ― odparł smok. ― Wszystko u ciebie w porządku?

 

― Ja... ech, tak. Chyba. ― Rozejrzał się kolejny raz. Na głowie Novy, między długimi rogami, leżał śpiący Artem, a kilka metrów dalej, na długiej szyi, Aiden. Hydron znajdował się obok niego, chyba tylko cudem nie spadając. ― Gdzie jesteśmy?

 

― Cóż... ― Nova zawahał się. ― Nie byłem pewny, przynajmniej ostatnio, ale teraz chyba już wiem. Chociaż nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że znowu się tu znajdę.

 

― Byłeś już tutaj?

 

― Kilka lat temu, tak. ― Nova odwrócił lekko głowę i spojrzał prosto na Hydrona, mierząc go swoimi jasnymi oczami. Były książę poprawił się nerwowo na miejscu i spuścił wzrok. ― Tak. Chociaż wolałbym tu nigdy nie wracać.

 

― Co to za miejsce?

 

― Mam wiele dowodów, by sądzić, że to Wymiar Zagłady. ― Nova zamilkł na moment. ― Albo taki, który bardzo go przypomina.

 

Hydron poczuł, że robi mu się zimno. Wymiar Zagłady. Tajemnicze miejsce, w którym, według legend, umierały nawet Bakugany. I oni tu wylądowali. Wylądowali, by przez wieczność podróżować po pustkowiu ciemności i wolno poddać się szaleństwu, poczuciu winy i...

 

_(najpierw pozbyłeś się Volta, teraz przyszedłeś po mnie?)_

 

_(skazuję cię na wieczne wygnanie!)_

 

On rzucił swoich przyjaciół na dokładnie taki sam los. Zrobił to najbliższym i w końcu za to zapłacił. Zasłużył na wieczną tułaczkę po koszmarze, zasłużył na nocne lęki i paraliżujące go cały czas przerażenie. Zasłużył na to, co zrobił mu ojciec, a już przede wszystkim zasłużył na Wymiar Zagłady. Ale... Ale Aiden i Artem nie musieli też tu skończyć. Gdyby nie to, że się rozdzielili (też jego wina, gdyby był silniejszy, mógłby pomóc Aidenowi i Artemowi i Novie w walce) zdążyliby dotrzeć do teleportera i Farbros by ich nie ścigał i może oni mogliby żyć.

 

― Dzieciaku, byłbym o wiele bardziej zadowolony z tej durnej wycieczki, gdybyś nie płakał mi na łuski ― powiedział nagle Nova i Hydron zadrżał. Kiedy podniósł dłonie do twarzy poczuł, że ma mokre od łez policzki, potem zorientował się, że miał również zatkany nos, którym co chwila pociągał i, że jego oddech był drżący, jakby na skraju wybuchu prawdziwego płaczu. Zasłonił ręką usta, żeby stłumić wzbierający w nim szloch.

 

― Przepraszam ― szepnął. Musiał się opanować. Aiden leżał tylko jakiś metr od niego, w ciemnej sierści widniały czarne plamy, które zapewne były krwią. Artem był na samej głowie Novy, pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Cysgodion również drzemał. W dziwnej pozycji, ale drzemał. Gdyby Hydron ich teraz obudził swoją słabością...

 

― Nic się nie stanie, mały ― powiedział Nova, nie patrząc na niego. Hydron przełknął ślinę. ― Nie jestem jak Aiden, nie słyszę cudzych myśli, ale mam wrażenie, że wiem, o co ci chodzi. Nic się nie stanie, nawet ich nie obudzisz.

 

― Jak...

 

― Cóż, głównie dlatego, że Aiden wpadł już w ten swój trans, a Artem... Artem, nie udawaj, że śpisz. ― Człowiek prychnął, podnosząc się ze swojej pozycji. Hydron zamrugał.

 

Wcześniej, lecąc na Novie, Artem wydawał się pełnym gracji i potęgi wojownikiem rodem z legend, ale teraz z posiniaczoną twarzą, włosami przyklejonymi do skóry na krew i ślinę oraz uszkodzonymi okularami... teraz wyglądał, jak wrak człowieka. Jedynie oczy były te same, schowane za szkłem, ale czujne i jasne.

 

Był przystojnym człowiekiem, jednym z tych, którzy nawet pokryci własną krwią są piękni.

 

― Jak to się stało? ― spytał, starając się doprowadzić własną twarz do porządku. Artem uniósł jedną brew, ale nie skomentował wyglądu byłego księcia. Podniósł stłuczone okulary na włosy i westchnął.

 

― Jakiś gość mnie trzepnął w twarz jeszcze w pałacu. Okulary zauważyłem teraz, czyli pewnie jak straciliśmy przytomność wpadając w ten wymiar. Wszystko inne, jak uciekałem przed strażnikami po całej fortecy. Nie są zbyt dobrzy w swojej pracy. Uciekłem im, jednego postrzeliłem. Okradłem wam też zbrojownię. Nie musisz dziękować. ― Artem ziewnął, potarł oczy i położył głowę na skórze swojego Bakugana. Ciemne włosy rozsypały się po białej łusce, lekki uśmiech krążył po twarzy człowieka i to wszystko tworzyło niemal piękny obrazek.

 

― A co z Aidenem?

 

― Nic. Daj temu idiocie spać ― odparł człowiek, sennym głosem. Wciąż miał na ustach ten dziwny uśmieszek, który wywoływał niepokój i był jednocześnie piękny. ― Z połamanymi kośćmi będzie jeszcze długo w tym swoim transie.

 

― Transie... Jakimi "połamanymi kośćmi"? ― Hydron spojrzał na Aidena, leżącego spokojnie jakby niczego nie czuł, na pogrążonego we śnie potwora, którego istnienie przeraziło by każdego vestalianina, na ostatniego żyjącego cysgodiona, który narażał siebie, aby bronić _jego_. Hydron był synem osoby, która wytłukła rasę Aidena. Był synem mordercy.

 

― Aiden wpada w taki trans, jak leczy swoje rany. A połamane kości, bo idiota spadł z wysokości ― odparł nonszalancko Artem i podniósł się. Usiadł obok cysgodiona i przesunął dłonią po czole Aidena. Delikatny gest, zanurzenie palców w miękkie futro, dotknięcie nimi sześciu cętek na szczycie głowy bestii. Aiden przesunął się niemal niezauważalnie w stronę człowieka. Artem uśmiechnął się bardziej. ― Śpij dobrze, bracie.

 

― Dlaczego? ― Mógł powiedzieć tylko tyle. To słowo towarzyszyło mu od dawna, podobnie jak "kiedyś". Dlaczego ojciec mu to robił? Dlaczego on musiał się urodzić? Dlaczego jego matka musiała odejść w taki sposób? Dlaczego Artem i Aiden, zupełnie obce mu osoby, starali się go ratować? Dlaczego? _Dlaczego_?

 

― "Dlaczego", pytasz? Nie wiem. Ja nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego postanowił ci pomóc i dlaczego ściągnął mnie do innego wymiaru bez konkretnego powodu. Nie wiem, dlaczego skończył akurat na Ziemi i akurat w moim ogródku, ani też, dlaczego wybrał ten sposób na ucieczkę. To jest coś, co wie tylko Aiden. Zresztą to taki trochę jego konik, wiesz, _wiedzieć_ różne rzeczy. Zresztą, nieważne jaka by jego decyzja nie była, ja ją poprę.

 

― Ufasz mu?

 

― Oczywiście! ― Artem brzmiał, jak urażony tym pytaniem. ― Jest moim bratem. Poszedłbym za nim w ogień, gdyby powiedział, że nic mi nie będzie.

* * *

 

Nie rozmawiali potem długo. Hydron zapytał o parę rzeczy, ale Artem wydawał się mieć dość, więc przestał. Wtedy to człowiek ułożył się przed Aidenem, przykładając mu stopy do głowy, a cysgodion podświadomie położył na nich głowę. Były książę został sam z myślami. 

 

Wpatrywanie się w mrok nie przynosiło żadnego pożytku, dlatego przestał po kilku minutach i zawiesił wzrok na Aidenie. Po raz pierwszy mógł faktycznie się mu przyjrzeć. Aiden miał na szczycie głowy sześć cętek, o wiele ciemniejszych, niż reszta sierści. Miał długie, kosmate uszy, których wnętrze było niemal białe. Jego szczęka była długa, a z ust wystawały zęby. 

Długa szyja miała kilka kępek dłuższego futra, całe ciało było kościste, a potężny ogon zwinięty obok nogi. Wyglądał jak cysgodiony z książek i podręczników, z których vestalianie uczyli się w szkołach. Jak potężna bestia, zdolna wyrwać rękę jednym ruchem szczęki, jak demon ze snów, tylko że on był tym śpiącym.

 

Ale jednocześnie Aiden miał w sobie coś, czego tamte rysunki nie miały. Gdy spał z głową ułożoną na nogach człowieka, skulony i połamany, wyczerpany, posiniaczony, pokryty własną krwią, wyglądał paradoksalnie spokojnie. Cichy oddech jeszcze wzmacniał to wrażenie. Cysgodiony z podręczników, lub te, o których opowiadał mu ojciec były wojownicze, przebiegłe i szalenie groźne. Wgryzły się w umysł swoimi psychicznymi mocami, niszczyły psychikę, objawiały się w formie snów, a wszystko po to, by ofiara sama chciała umrzeć z ich ręki. Według króla to było w nich najgorsze, bawiły się swoim jedzeniem. 

 

Aiden spał w nogach człowieka, uśmiechał się i był niesamowicie ludzki. Nie był jak cysgodiony, o których mu opowiadano. 

 

Albo to cysgodiony nie były bestiami, o których mu opowiadano. 

 

― Przepraszam ― wyszeptał. ― Naprawdę cię przepraszam.

 

―  _ Nie musisz mnie przepraszać, Hydron _ ― odparł znajomy głos w jego głowie. Tym razem były książę nie spanikował. Nawet nie drgnął. Dobrze było usłyszeć Aidena ponownie.

 

― Wszystko z tobą w porządku? ― zapytał, czując, że to kolejne bardzo durne pytanie. Nie było z nim w porządku, Aiden miał połamane żebra, wyglądał jak wrak, a Hydron jeszcze śmiał coś takiego mówić?

 

―  _ Jestem okazem zdrowia, mały, nie wiem, jakim cudem uznałeś, że jest inaczej!  _ ― Aiden drgnął we śnie, a jego twarz lekko się rozjaśniła. ―  _ Ale ty powinieneś złapać parę godzin snu, bo nie brzmisz najlepiej. _

 

― To tylko zmęczenie...

 

―  _ Zmęczenie nie powoduje napadu płaczu  _ ― zauważył poważniej Aiden. Hydron skrzywił się i spuścił wzrok. ― _ Ej, to nic złego. Artem płakał cały czas, gdy był mniejszy! Raz, gdy wracał z przedszkola, pobiły go dzieciaki. Wrócił cały we łzach.  _

 

― Ten płacz też był ze zmęczenia, jasne?

 

―  _...jasne. Niech zgadnę, trauma z dzieciństwa również jest ze zmęczenia, czy może raczej z jakiegoś innego, durnego powodu? _ ― Aiden urwał nagle i Hydron poczuł, jak głos w głowie, ten który nie należał do cysgodiona, odzywa się ponownie. Głos jego ojca, powtarzającego, że zasłużył na to i na wiele więcej, bo to, co odczuwał było niczym przy zawodzie, który sprawił. ― _ Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był tego mówić.  _

 

― Nie, to nic, ja tylko... nic mi nie jest. D... długo znasz Artema? 

 

―  _ Znam go tak długo, jak można znać brata _ ― odpowiedział dumnie Aiden, zgrabnie idąc za próbą zmiany tematu. Dobrze, Hydron nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie poradzić sobie z poważniejszą rozmową w Wymiarze Zagłady. ― _ Ale poważniej, to szesnaście lat. Jeśli się nie mylę, mama powiedziała, że znalazła mnie w trakcie jakiejś burzy.  _

 

― Twoja... mama?

 

_ ― Mama Artema, nasza mama. Nazywa się Alona i to najlepsza kobieta, jaką możesz poznać.  _

 

― Właściwie, jakim cudem ze mną rozmawiasz, skoro, nie wiem, śpisz?

 

―  _ No, jestem prawie pewny, że Artem już to powiedział, ale nie śpię. To coś w stylu, nie wiem, transu? Mam zamknięte oczy i wyglądam, jakbym był nieprzytomny, ale tak naprawdę to słyszę, czuję wszystko, co się dookoła dzieje. Jakbym był na haju!  _ ― Hydron prychnął. ―  _ Artem mówi, że to nie jest jak na haju, odwołuję.  _

 

― On też jest w tym transie?

 

_ ― Nie, śpi bardzo głębokim snem, ale obraża mnie nawet wtedy. Czasami budzę się w nocy i słyszę jego myśli mówiące: Aiden, ty jebany debilu. Cóż, nie żeby się mylił, jestem jebanym debilem.  _

 

― Nie sądzę, żebyś nim był.

 

_ ― Zatem nie znasz mnie dość długo.  _

 

* * *

 

 

W Wymiarze Zagłady nie mogłeś odmierzać czasu. Hydron nauczył się tego bardzo szybko. 

Leżąc na grzbiecie Bakugana, który leciał w nieznanym kierunku jedynym sygnałem, że czas mijał było pojawiające się zmęczenie. Dalej był głód. 

Artem mówił, by spać. Wtedy oba były mniej odczuwalne. 

 

* * *

 

 

Po kilku dniach (tygodniach? miesiącach?) Aiden zaczął się poruszać. Na początku nie chodził, ale raczej czołgał się po skórze Novy, zmieniał pozycje we śnie i wyprawiał się na krótkie spacery. Rozmawiał coraz mniej, słabł jak wszyscy pozostali.

 

Wkrótce zaczął biegać i to, poza snem, było jedyną rzeczą, jaką faktycznie robił. Nie rozmawiał ani z Artemem, ani z Hydronem, półsłówkami tłumacząc się wyczerpaniem i biegał. To nie miało sensu, to całe jego działanie, ale skoro pomagało, to kim był Hydron, by to kwestionować? 

 

* * *

 

 

Hydron zaczął odczuwać faktyczny głód, gdy Aiden wrócił do pełnej sprawności. Artem musiał poczuć to znacznie wcześniej, gdyż cały czas chodził rozdrażniony lub spał. Były książę dziękował za łaskę życia przez jakiś czas bez uczucia tak wielkiego wyczerpania. Gdy więc nadeszła jego kolej był gotowy. Bo odczuwanie głodu nie było zależne od "jeśli", ale od "kiedy". 

 

Jego kiedy nadeszło. Hydron również wpadł w rutynę bardzo długiego snu. 

 

* * *

 

 

Nova czasami również musiał odpocząć. Wtedy zniżał lot i siadał na czymś, co musiało być podłożem Wymiaru Zagłady. Nie było czarne, jak niebo i powietrze, ale raczej szare. Nova mówił, że były to skruszone szczątki Bakuganów, które kiedyś tu trafiły. 

Żaden z nich nie zszedł na nie, by przekonać się na własnej skórze.

 

* * *

 

 

Poza głodem najgorszą rzeczą była nuda. 

 

Długie godziny wpatrywania się w mrok, równie długi okres snu i brak rozmów. To rzucało na umysł cień. Hydron nie słyszał nawet bardzo znajomych głosów Vexosów, nie, oni umilkli już dawno temu. 

 

Nie tęsknił za nimi. Tęsknił jednak za jakimkolwiek dźwiękiem. 

 

* * *

 

Nie śnił. Nie jadł. Nie rozmawiał. Żaden z nich tego nie robił. 

 

Hydron zastanawiał się, czy to była oznaka ich śmierci, ale nie wypowiedział tej myśli na głos. Ich sytuacja była na tyle beznadziejna, że nie potrzebowali kolejnego powodu do zmartwień. Wystarczyło zwykłe utrzymanie się przy życiu na tym, co mieli przy sobie. 

 

(nie mogli tego zrobić, ale żaden z nich również tego nie mówił)

 

Hydron  poprawił się na swoim miejscu. Leżał oparty o bok Aidena i patrzył w mrok. Jakiś czas temu cysgodion przestał biegać i okazywać jakiekolwiek emocje. Po prostu pewnego razu ułożył się na nogach brata i zasnął. 

 

Wciąż żył, Hydron czuł jego oddech. Oni wszyscy żyli, słyszał i czuł oddechy wszystkich, ale życie umykało im przez palce. Utrzymywali je, ale to były próby podobne do nalewania wody do dziurawego kubka. Żaden z nich nie powiedział głośno, że umierali. Żaden z nich nie miał na to sił. 

 

Artem również nie spał. Leżał obok Hydrona z głową Aidena na kolanach i trzymał dłoń w białym futrze na karku brata. Gładził je machinalnie, wpatrując się w cętki cysgodiona. Człowiek nie zwracał uwagi na byłego księcia, a przynajmniej nie cały czas. To było w porządku. To wcale nie było tak, że Hydron potrzebował teraz jakiegoś wsparcia, skoro i tak

mieli umrzeć, prawda? 

 

Tego dnia (tygodnia? godziny?) jednak Artem położył dłoń na głowie Hydrona, ku jego zaskoczeniu, poczochrał mu lekko włosy i wyszeptał pierwsze słowa od dawna:

 

― Nie bój się ― powiedział szorstkim, zmęczonym głosem. ― Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. 

Hydron nachylił się w stronę dotyku, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że usłyszał kłamstwo. 

 

* * *

 

 

Przełom nastąpił jakiś czas później. Nie mogło to być długo, bo wszyscy wciąż oddychali, ale jednak. Aiden wstał po raz pierwszy od dawna, zszedł na podłoże Wymiaru Zagłady, gdy Nova wylądował i przeciągnął się z trzaskiem kości. Hydron przyglądał się temu z otępieniem, kiedy nagle cysgodion spiął się, zjeżył i spojrzał w konkretnym kierunku. 

Wtedy też padł na szare podłoże, z wysuniętymi pazurami, obnażonymi zębami i cieniem ulatującym przez skórę, niczym dym. 

 

― Supermoc aktywacja: Strzała Nawałnicy! ― Hydron drgnął, podniósł się i zobaczył jak złocisty promień pędzi w ich kierunku. Aiden nie zdążył uskoczyć dość daleko i atak go musnął, Novy uderzenie niemal nie ruszyło. Cysgodion padł na podłoże, ściskając bok twarzy łapą.

 

― Zapłacisz za to, tępe stworzenie! ― krzyknął, prostując się. Na ziemi obok niego widniało kilka plam krwi oraz jeden z długich kłów. Hydron spojrzał na ranę towarzysza. W szczęce, gdzie parę sekund temu był komplet zębów jednego brakowało. Ale tym, co naprawdę go zszokowało był głos atakującego oraz jego atak. Bo znał ten atak. 

Artem założył swój gauntlet, Aiden napiął mięśnie i skoczył ku przeciwnikowi, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że był to...

 

Mechaniczny Bakugan. 

 

To był Bakugan, którego Hydron znał aż za dobrze. 

 

― Aiden, stój! ― krzyknął, a cysgodion zareagował, wbijając szpony w podłożę i hamując. Spojrzał na byłego księcia z zaskoczeniem, a potem uniósł brwi i odwrócił się do napastnika. Po tym widocznie się rozluźnił. Wyszczerzył zęby.

 

― No, no, no, kogo my tu mamy! ― zawołał. ― To on żyją? 

 

― Kim ty do diabła jesteś? ― zapytał wysoki rudzielec, którego Hydron znał aż za dobrze. Gdy jego oczy skierowały się na Novę otworzył je zaskoczony. ― Hydron?! 

 

Volt Luster nigdy nie wyglądał na prawdziwszego.


End file.
